Alizea 2, le retour
by yotma
Summary: La voici de retour après des guerres sanglantes pour une paix bien mérité. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Athena qui a besoin d'aide, mais Kanon. Alors regardons ensemble leur vie dans le monde de Saint Seiya. Voila le dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Alizea se réveilla en soupirant de bien-être en sentant avec délice le corps chaud de Rhadamanthe lové intimement contre le sien. Le spectre lui embrassa délicatement la nuque et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la virilité de son amant contre ses fesses. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, puis tourna la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Rhadamanthe ouvrit doucement les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Elle se tortilla et réussit à faire lui face. Le sombre spectre caressa tendrement le visage de son amante. Alizea poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les mains de son juge caresser son corps brûlant. Malheureusement, ils durent cesser de s'embrasser par manque de souffle. S'ils ne s'embrassaient plus, leurs mains continuaient leur œuvre. Ils allaient s'embrasser de nouveau quand une sonnerie stridente les fit sursauter. Alizea sortit un bras et les enfers furent secoués par une violente explosion.

Rhadamanthe se dressa sur un coude et observa avec perplexité le pauvre réveil qui avait été vaporisé contre le mur.

_-_Intéressant. Tu arrives à contrôler ton attaque au point de ne toucher qu'un élément sans égratigner le reste de la pièce ?

_-_Et oui, après deux cent cinquante et un ans de vie, j'ai intérêt à être capable de le faire. Non ?

_-_Deux cent cinquante et un ans ? Je fais pitié avec mes vingt cinq ans ? rétorqua le jeune homme en lui embrassant l'épaule.

_-_Et oui. Mais dis-toi que tu es un adorable bambin.

_-_Tu vas voir le bambin ce qu'il va te faire, rugit le spectre faussement outré.

Il se jeta sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle explosa de rire en se tordant sur le lit et tentait de ne pas supplier Rhadamanthe pour qu'il arrête. Il adorait l'entendre rire aux éclats et voir ses yeux briller. Enfin, alors qu'elle était à bout de souffle, il cessa sa torture et la regarda avec son sérieux habituel, elle lui rendit son regard puis effleura doucement sa joue de sa main en murmurant :

_-_Comme ce fait-il que je ressente autant de sentiments pour toi alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu ?

Le juge eut un sourire devant la question qui prouvait qu'elle était totalement innocente quant aux sentiments humains et à l'amour en particulier.

_-_C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Ce qu'il y a entre nous pour l'instant, c'est de la passion, un sentiment purement sexuel. Avec le temps cette passion s'essouffle et à ce moment, soit on se sépare, soit l'amour continue entre nous. Je sais que Shion a fait en sorte que tu restes parfaitement pure. Tu ne connais des sentiments que l'amitié et l'amour filial. Je veux te faire découvrir le véritable amour, celui qui dure dans le temps.

Alizea devint écarlate devant son ignorance, puis elle avança le visage pour l'embrasser alors que Rhadamanthe se penchait. Leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer pour un baiser qui promettait de durer une heure quand on frappa à la porte, brisant net l'atmosphère romantique du moment. Alizea lança un coup d'œil mauvais vers la porte, puis chuchota :

_-_Faisons comme s'il n'y avait personne, il va se lasser.

Ils allaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, quand une voix masculine retentit :

_-_CHEVALIER D'OR, LÈVES-TOI !

La jeune femme serra les poings, puis s'écria :

_-_GRRRRR ! EAQUE ! JE VAIS TE GALAXIAN EXPLOSER LA TRONCHE !

Rhadamanthe cacha son visage dans le cou de son amante et pouffa de rire tandis que cette dernière fulminait contre les juges stupides qui cassaient l'ambiance. L'autre juge, caressa les flancs de la jeune femme qui frémissait de plaisir anticipé quand une voix s'écria :

_-_ALIZEA !

_-_EAQUE, TU M'EMMERDES LÀ !

_-_Sauf que ce n'est pas Eaque ! répliqua calmement la voix de Hadès.

Horrifiés, Rhadamanthe et elle tournèrent la tête vers la porte puis ils bondirent hors de leur lit et filèrent s'habiller. Alizea s'exclama :

_-_Je... j'arrive, votre majesté.

_-_C'est simplement pour te dire qu'Athéna souhaiterai te voir et ce le plus vite possible.

_-_Heu... bi... bien !

La jeune femme voulut filer sous la douche et allait être suivie par Rhadamanthe quand Hadès lança :

_-_Bien entendu, tu iras avec elle, Rhadamanthe.

Alizea stoppa net, puis hurla :

_-_JE HAIS LES DIEUX ! POURQUOI SONT-ILS OBLIGÉS DE TOUJOURS TOUT SAVOIR !

Derrière la porte, Hadès éclata de rire, puis repartit pour Guidecca.

Rhadamanthe soupira, puis lui dit :

_-_Bien, allons prendre une douche.

_-_Tous... tous les deux ? s'exclama Alizea de plus en plus écarlate.

_-_Bien sûr.

Le spectre lui fit un sourire sardonique, puis se jeta sur elle. Alizea se mit à courir dans la pièce poursuivit par Rhadamanthe. Trop rapidement à son goût, le juge attrapa la jeune femme puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain et la jeta dans la baignoire pleine. Les deux amants s'amusèrent dans l'eau savonneuse à des jeux interdits aux moins de dix huit ans. Quand ils furent propres et rassasiés de leurs corps, ils se séchèrent mutuellement avant de remettre leurs armures. Il était toujours amusant pour Rhadamanthe de voir une armure d'or près d'un surplis d'Hadès. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement d'Alizea. Rhadamanthe se demandait encore comment la jeune femme pouvait vivre si près d'une chaleur si étouffante et cela sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Il eut la réponse quand Zélos du crapaud arriva et cracha :

_-_Saleté de chevalier d'or ! Sa Majesté Hadès m'a demandé à moi le Grand Zélos de te dire qu'il veut voir ton horrible carcasse puante devant lui dans dix minutes.

_-_Grand Zélos ? marmonnaRhadamanthe perplexe.

Rhadamanthe qui détestait cette espèce de larve s'écarta un peu et observa le combat. Sa jeune amante augmenta légèrement son cosmos faisant ainsi bondir sa chaleur corporelle et balança une attaque sur le spectre. Zélos fit un bond de côté en croyant qu'il allait pouvoir s'échapper. Cependant, la jeune femme était vraiment remontée et désirait plus que tout démolir le spectre devant elle malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer (dommage). Eaque qui avait ressenti cette augmentation de puissance brute s'approcha et vit cette larve de Zélos face à un chevalier d'or dans toute sa fureur. Déjà que les spectres la traitaient avec mépris mais celui-là c'était encore pire. Brusquement Hadès en personne apparut et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_C'est Zélos votre majesté.

_-_Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

_-_Il a insulté le Chevalier d'or.

_-_Appelle-la Alizea. C'est ton collègue que tu le veuilles ou non. Regarde Rhadamanthe, il a fait une tentative d'approche qui a bien avancé. Tu pourrais faire la même chose.

Eaque lança un regard horrifié vers son dieu et s'exclama :

_-_Mais si je fais cela, Rhadamanthe va me massacrer. Il est jaloux comme un pou.

_-_C'est vrai que Rhadamanthe est très jaloux. Ce serait amusant.

Eaque observa le juge du Wyvern qui lui lança un regard malveillant disant nettement « regarde la de travers et je te vaporise sans aucun scrupule ». Eaque sifflota nerveusement, puis dit à son dieu :

_-_Pourquoi ne pas faire un exemple avec Zélos ?

_-_C'est une excellente idée.

Il appela tous ses spectres y compris Hypnos et Thanatos. Pendant ce temps, Les deux belligérants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune femme regarda Zélos avec un mépris incroyable et cracha :

_-_Alors voilà donc le crapaud qui n'a même pas été capable de résister plus de deux secondes à un gamin de 14 ans et qui quémande de l'aide après un juge ?

Hadès observa son spectre avec mépris tandis qu'Eaque lançait :

_-_Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire casser en beauté.

_-_Ouais ! C'est sûr, lança Rhadamanthe assez amusé par le franc parlé de son amante.

_-_Comment elle a pu l'apprendre ? demanda l'autre juge.

_-_Peut-être grâce aux Bronzes, présuma son collègue du Wyvern.

_-_C'est vrai qu'ils sont restés tous au même endroit après la guerre donc ils ont dû en parler, répondit Eaque.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien, car Zélos fou de rage cracha :

_-_Moi, le Grand Zélos, je n'ai pas peur de toi, pourriture doré.

_-_Écrase le nain. Tu pourras tenter de m'impressionner quand tu auras mon âge, ma taille et ma puissance, microbe !

Un bruyant éclat de rire résonna et tous virent Charon arriver. Le passeur s'exclama :

_-_Et bien ma jolie, tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon tout beau je déteste les crapauds, ça pue.

Rhadamanthe grondait de rage alors qu'un spectre osait parler de façon aussi désinvolte avec son amante. Alizea serra un instant les poings, prête à trucider Zélos. Elle aurait pu se calmer, mais le crapaud cracha :

_-_Tu es une pourriture, comme tes parents !

_-_JE VAIS LE TUER !

Charon, Eaque et Rhadamanthe se jetèrent sur elle et la retinrent. Elle fulminait, rugissait, crachait sa haine, se tortillait dans tous les sens. Hadès observa avec stupeur son spectre se demandant s'il avait toujours été aussi débile ou si c'est sa mort qui l'avait rendu comme cela. Levant les yeux, il vit que toute son armée était présente. Il se tourna vers Rhadamanthe et lui demanda :

_-_Rhadamanthe ?

_-_Oui votre majesté ?

_-_Amène-nous à l'endroit où tu as combattu Kanon du Dragon des mers.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Il attrapa Alizea et la jeta sur son épaule faisant fi des hurlements indignés de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment furieuse. Le souverain lança un coup d'œil vers son armée et lui dit :

_-_Suivez-moi. Toi aussi Zélos.

_-_Bien votre majesté, murmura le spectre d'un ton mielleux qui hérissa le dieu.

Tous quittèrent les lieux et suivirent le juge des enfers, son chevalier d'or hurlant sur l'épaule. Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes pour aller à l'endroit où le juge et Kanon s'étaient combattus. Alizea qui avait eu le temps de se calmer, un peu, sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant l'énorme cratère que leurs puissances conjuguées avaient créé. Kanon était peut-être un passionné d'histoire, plus inoffensif qu'une peluche, mais quand il en était forcé, il devenait un guerrier quasi invincible. Hadès fut choqué quand il vit l'état de la plaine.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Laissez un chevalier d'or en enfer et il vous le rend en forme de gruyère.

Personne ne rit devant l'étendu du désastre. Eaque était stupéfait. Il comprenait maintenant que face à Kanon, il n'aurait eu aucune chance, le général des mers l'aurait vaporisé en quelques secondes. Il secoua un instant la tête et lança :

_-_Majesté, nous pourrions utiliser ce cratère pour en faire une arène d'entraînement.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. Mais bon, on le fera plus tard, pour l'instant, nous allons nous amuser. Zélos, tu vas combattre le chevalier d'or.

Le spectre du crapaud eut un grand sourire en pensant que le Kekkai avait un effet sur la jeune femme, il avait déjà eut à faire à elle, mais dans le château qui n'était pas inclus dans la séparation entre la vie et la mort. Il ne l'avait jamais vu combattre et ne connaissait pas ses capacités réelles quand elle était en enfer. Alizea, en travers de l'épaule de Rhadamanthe, eut un sourire sadique en imaginant déjà dans quel état elle allait pouvoir mettre ce sale crapaud. Elle se calma d'un coup et prit de grandes respirations afin de se préparer mentalement à mettre une branlée pas possible au spectre. Quand Zélos fut au centre du cratère, Rhadamanthe la relâcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Fais-lui la peau.

_-_Pas de problème, je vais bien m'amuser.

Rhadamanthe rejoignit Hadès tandis qu'Alizea allait au centre du cratère. Elle allait faire de la bouillie de crapaud, elle allait le vaporiser, le trucider, l'exploser, l'atomiser. Elle se plaça face à lui et lui dit :

_-_Tu es prêt, crapaud ?

Si Zélos avait eu des plumes, il les aurait ébouriffées sous l'indignation. Alizea eut un léger sourire méprisant. Le spectre d'Hadès bondit comme une grenouille vers elle et lança son attaque en se jetant sur elle :

_-_Jumping Smash !

Il était tellement lent qu'elle soupira deux fois avant de lui coller une baffe qui l'envoya valser dans le décors après avoir rebondi sur le sol comme une balle de tennis. Hadès était assez amusé de même que Rhadamanthe. Durant cinq minutes, la jeune femme joua avec le spectre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse. À ce moment, elle fit exploser son cosmos pétrifiant de terreur le crapaud et cracha :

_-_PAR LA FUREUR D'ENLIL !

Tous virent un serpent d'énergie pure se jeter sur le spectre et exploser avec la puissance d'une bonne petite Galaxian Explosion. Les spectres de castes inférieurs se rendirent compte que la jeune femme était aussi puissante que les juges des enfers et que s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à elle, ils allaient devoir filer doux. Alizea observa avec amusement le crapaud qui avait survécu. La jeune femme lui dit avec un sourire malicieux :

_-_Et encore, je n'ai mis que dix pour cent de ma puissance. Alors un minable dans ton genre ne pourra jamais me vaincre. Les seuls qui auraient une chance sont Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Les dieux, on ne les compte pas. Ça ne sert à rien de se faire mal en imaginant être capable d'arriver à leur niveau. De plus, ils ont la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais vouloir mourir et d'être immortel.

Hadès aurait pu s'énerver, mais elle le faisait rire. Et puis elle reconnaissait clairement qu'elle ne pouvait le vaincre. Il se tourna vers ses spectres et leur dit :

_-_J'espère que cette petite démonstration vous prouvera qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher des noises à votre nouveau collègue. Malgré la couleur de son armure, Alizea d'Asclepios est un spectre comme vous tous, elle œuvre pour les enfers. C'est pour cela que j'exige que vous cessiez de la traiter comme une ennemie.

Tous les spectres acquiescèrent comprenant que s'ils voulaient être tranquilles, ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas l'énerver. La jeune femme se tourna vers les spectres et vit Charon qui lui faisait un signe de victoire en levant son pouce en l'air. Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis un clin d'œil pour la plus grande jalousie de Rhadamanthe. Le juge avait l'air d'être prêt à massacrer le spectre. Le passeur s'approcha d'Alizea et lui dit :

_-_Bien joué ma toute belle.

_-_Merci mon joli.

Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas, parce que le passeur était vraiment très laid. Mais elle adorait l'homme. Il avait de l'humour et elle était heureuse d'avoir son amitié. Voyant l'air sombre du juge blond, le passeur demanda :

_-_Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

-Charon, tu as ma confiance et mon amitié, mais mon cœur appartient à Rhadamanthe.

_-_Dommage. Si un jour tu changes d'avis, dis-le moi.

-Mais bien sûr et quand je changerai d'avis, tu seras maqué et je te regarderai roucouler avec celle qui fera battre ton petit cœur d'artichaut.

_-_Qui voudrait sortir avec moi, tu as vu ma tronche ?

-Mon cher ami, en deux cinquante et un ans, j'ai eu le temps de voir bien des humains et je peux te dire que si la plus part ne s'inquiète que du physique des gens, certains sont séduits non pas par le contenant, mais par le contenu et toi Charon, tu es un homme avec beaucoup d'humour et de sensibilité. Certaines femmes seraient complètement folles de toi.

Le passeur devint écarlate et murmura :

_-_Tu crois ?

_-_Oui, mais tu dois rester toi-même. Tu dois être naturel, ça fonctionne toujours mieux.

_-_Tu crois ?

_-_Si ça a marché pour Rhadamanthe et moi, ça fonctionnera pour toi.

_-_J'espère que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison. Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois partir, la petiote veut me voir.

_-_Qui ? demanda Hadès.

_-_Athéna. Je l'ai vue bébé, alors je peux l'appeler comme cela, non ?

_-_Oui, c'est vrai.

Alizea salua Hadès, puis se tourna vers Rhadamanthe et lui dit :

_-_Bon, on y va ?

_-_... !

Le regard plus qu'éloquent du spectre prouva à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas chaud à l'idée d'aller au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Alizea le regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus et lui dit :

-Tu ne laisserais pas une pauvre jeune femme sans défense et innocente se rendre seule dans un monde aussi dangereux.

Les spectres qui savaient maintenant la dangerosité de la jeune femme pouffèrent de rire, car elle était tout sauf sans défense et d'ailleurs, Rhadamanthe le lui dit :

_-_Toi ? Sans défense ? Dois-je te rappeler que durant la dernière guerre tu nous as tous tués.

_-_Tout de suite les grands mots. C'est mon petit Kanon et le petit Ikki qui vous ont tués.

_-_Tsss ! J'appelle pas « petit » un type d'un mètre quatre vingt huit qui balance des attaques comme une petite fille jette des fleurs, bougonna Rhadamanthe qui se rappelait encore nerveusement la dernière confrontation qu'il avait eu avec le « petit » Kanon.

Alizea lui fit un sourire amusé, puis attrapa sa main et avant que le spectre puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle les téléporta au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_-_Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même.

_-_Pour que tu t'enfuies en courant? Hors de question. Allez, viens.

Rhadamanthe lui lança un regard noir, mais il se calma quand elle l'embrassa tendrement. Grrr ! C'est qu'elle savait comment le manipuler. Mais bon, il l'avait cherchée aussi à lui courir après comme cela.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Soupirant, il la suivit tranquillement jusque devant la maison du Bélier. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que le Sanctuaire était aussi tranquille que lui. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir un chevalier d'or là. Mû du Bélier. Il demanda à Alizea :

_-_C'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne ?

_-_Et bien, des fois, Mû part à Jamir. C'est peut-être pour ça.

_-_Tu dois avoir raison.

Les deux guerriers commencèrent l'ascension des escaliers. Rhadamanthe demanda :

_-_Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de marches ?

_-_Tout simplement parce que ça casse les jambes. Si tu es un ennemi et que tu arrives au sommet, tu as perdu la moitié de tes forces en courant comme un niais dans les escaliers et tu te fais démolir en découvrant qu'il n'y a pas douze maisons, mais treize.

_-_Drôle de protection.

_-_C'est très simple et ça fonctionne très bien.

_-_Mouis, si tu le dis.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Taureau, Alizea fronça des sourcils, car Aldebaran n'était pas là alors que normalement il devait être présent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Rhadamanthe et tous les deux se mirent à courir pour rejoindre les autres maisons. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne, les maisons étaient toutes vides. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison du Serpentaire quand ils ressentirent enfin les cosmos des chevaliers d'or alors que normalement, ils auraient dû les ressentir bien avant. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Pourquoi ne ressentaient-ils plus rien ? Ils pénétrèrent dans la treizième maison et virent tous les chevaliers d'or présents qui tournaient en rond comme des pères attendant la naissance de leur enfant. La jeune femme demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour garder le Sanctuaire ?

Milo se tourna vers elle et lui cracha avec colère et ressentiment :

_-_Parce qu'en plus tu crois qu'on va le laisser seul dans cet état ? Il a été violé putain de bordel et on ne peut même pas punir le responsable. On ne sert à rien.

_-_Ne pense pas ça. Ne pensez pas cela tous. Vous servez à quelque chose. Vous êtes près de lui, vous le soutenez. Où est-il ?

_-_Dans ton appartement.

_-_Merci. Où est Aman ?

_-_C'est Athéna qui s'en occupe. Kanon n'est capable de rien pour l'instant. Il est totalement brisé, murmura Shaka alors que Gabriele frappa avec rage l'une des colonnes.

_-_Merci de ne pas démolir ma maison, même si je n'y vis pas, grogna Alizea.

_-_Je voudrais avoir ce salopard de Marina entre les pattes pour pouvoir le torturer, lui arracher les tripes et en faire de la purée.

Les chevaliers d'or observèrent avec stupéfaction leur collègue du Cancer qui s'énervait tout seul. Alizea lui dit :

_-_Si Kanon a réussi à s'en sortir une fois, il y arrivera de nouveau. Vous devez simplement être là et le protéger. Il n'est plus un guerrier. Il n'est plus capable de se défendre, il ne doit jamais plus rester seul. Et surtout, quand il s'en sortira, il ne doit jamais travailler de nuit donc piquez-lui toujours sa lampe de poche. Ça marche à chaque fois.

_-_Comment cela, s'en sortir à nouveau ? demanda Camus.

_-_Quand Kanon et Saga sont arrivés au Sanctuaire, ils ont été séparés entre deux maîtres, deux chevaliers d'argent. Saga a été entraîné par Polunius du Chien de Chasse et Kanon par Marc du Cerbère. Polunius était quelqu'un de dur, mais courageux, valeureux et vachement machiste. Le Cerbère était un homme qui avait l'air d'être gentil et très doux. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux, j'aurai dû voir cela.

Alizea sous la rage donna un violent coup de poing contre l'une des colonnes, puis elle continua :

_-_Kanon est resté quatre mois entre ses mains. Ce « monstre » ne l'entraînait pas, il le violait à longueur de journée et le battait quand il tentait de se débattre.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient horrifiés, puis une haine intense se fit sentir dans leur cosmos, une haine comme ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti avant. Si ce salopard avait été devant eux, ils l'auraient vaporisé. Shaka demanda... enfin, tenta de demander calmement :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

_-_Une nuit, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. J'ai furieuse, j'avais qu'une envie, massacrer l'homme. Alors j'ai décidé de lui retirer l'enseignement de Kanon. Je suis allée voir ce... cette chose et je lui ai ordonné de me présenter Kanon. J'ai emmené le petit dans la treizième maison et j'ai demandé aux divers chevaliers d'or qui étaient là, d'empêcher ce sale petit enfoiré de monter et surtout d'empêcher Kanon de redescendre. Là, j'ai demandé à Kanon de lire un livre, je suis allée voir Shion qui se reposait à Shambhala et je lui ai tout dis, puis j'ai pris son éducation en main. Il ne savait même pas lire.

_-_Et bien, on peut dire que ça a changé maintenant, murmura Aioros dans un héroïque espoir de faire de l'humour.

Quelques sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres des chevaliers d'or qui se rappelaient de Kanon un bouquin entre les mains et qui oubliait qu'il devait s'entraîner. Alizea fit un sourire de remerciement vers le Sagittaire, puis continua son récit :

_-_Je lui ai tout appris, lire, écrire, compter. Tout. La deuxième nuit, il a fait cauchemar sur cauchemar alors j'ai décidé de le débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce monstre. Je lui ai demandé de descendre et de rameuter tous les chevaliers d'or dans ma maison. Je savais que ce salopard de Cerbère le verrait et tenterait de le suivre. Quand Kanon fut à l'abri derrière moi, j'ai sévi. J'ai lancé toutes les attaques de tous les chevaliers d'or sur lui, mais en faisant en sorte qu'elles ne le tuent pas, mais qu'elles le blessent. Elles y sont toutes passées, de la Stardust Revolution à la Bloody Rose en passant par la Ligthening bolt et le Trésor du Ciel.

_-_Bien fait ! Tu lui as envoyé mon attaque ? demanda Gabriele.

_-_Oui, il a fait un petit tour dans l'antichambre des enfers. Les seules attaques que je n'ai pas lancées sont celles du Verseau.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Camus un peu vexé.

_-_Parce que si toi tu es toujours de glace, moi, je suis tout feu tout flamme.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

_-_J'ai ouvert une autre dimension derrière lui et je lui ai envoyé une belle petite Galaxian explosion qui l'a projeté dans la fracture.

_-_C'est tout ! s'indignèrent tous les chevaliers.

_-_Non. Shion l'a ramené de sa petite promenade et je lui ai envoyé ma dernière attaque que j'avais modifiée pour lui et qu'on appelle l'Horreur d'Enlil. C'est atroce, il a été vaporisé très lentement, sa mort a duré au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

_-_Génial ! Il l'a bien mérité ce salaud, hurla Aiolia ravi.

Tous les autres, même les plus sages étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Et il était surprenant de voir Dohko d'accord avec une torture aussi atroce. Alizea les regarda faire, puis termina son récit :

_-_Ensuite, je l'ai vraiment entraîné. Il avait du retard vis à vis de Saga, mais physiquement, il n'était pas capable de supporter l'entraînement d'un chevalier d'or, alors j'ai commencé à soigner son moral en faisant en sorte d'être le jour son maître et la nuit sa mère, sa sœur ou sa tante, ce dont il avait besoin. Après, j'ai commencé véritablement son entraînement. Il m'a rendu tellement fière. Il a réussi à me battre dans un combat singulier. Mais bon, je lui ai donné l'amour de l'histoire et c'est lui qui a décidé de ne pas devenir chevalier d'or. L'épreuve d'armure entre les jumeaux a duré trois jours, ils étaient de la même puissance, alors Kanon a décidé d'abandonner pour pouvoir se concentrer sur l'histoire et l'archéologie. Et maintenant, il est reconnu dans le milieu. Pendant son stage, je recevais les lettres de ses enseignants et ils n'avaient que des louanges à lui porter. Je suis tellement fière de lui.

_-_Et tu peux l'être, il s'est battu et il s'en est sorti. Eh bien, cette fois, il ne se battra pas tout seul, nous serons tous là pour l'aider, s'exclama Dohko.

_-_Oui ! répondirent les autres chevaliers d'or.

_-_Merci, merci pour lui. Bon, je vais aller le voir. Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez faire visiter à Rhadamanthe ?

_-_Pas de problème, mais il devra laisser son surplis ici, lui dit le chevalier de la Balance.

Rhadamanthe remercia silencieusement sa jeune amante, car il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à un jumeau brisé, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était garder le souvenir d'un Kanon dans toute sa puissance. Il se détacha de son surplis qui se positionna à côté d'une colonne, puis tous les chevaliers d'or quittèrent la treizième maison soulagés de savoir que le Gémeaux des Mers était maintenant entre de bonnes mains. Alizea retira son armure qui se posa près du surplis et grimpa vers son appartement. Quand elle y pénétra, elle découvrit Saga qui pleurait. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Où est Kanon ?

_-_Dans l'ancien garde-manger. Il est assis par terre et ne veut plus bouger. J'ai tout essayé, tout. Enfin, presque tout, il est hors de question que je lui crie dessus alors qu'il est dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_-_Rien, et moi non plus. Mais nous pouvons travailler ensemble pour le sortir de là. Tu es d'accord ?

_-_Je veux revoir mon frère courir dans tous les sens parce qu'il a trouvé une pièce par terre, je veux le voir plongé dans un livre et oublier qu'il faut manger, je veux le voir s'amuser à ranger une énième fois sa bibliothèque et oublier que j'existe. Mais je ne veux plus jamais le voir pleurer et avoir peur de moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. Alizea, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, conclue le puissant chevalier des Gémeaux en sanglotant lourdement.

En le voyant pleurer comme cela, elle ne vit plus l'homme qui avait tué Shion, ni le frère maladroit qui ne savait pas comment montrer à Kanon son amour, mais le jumeau de son fils, le jumeau de l'enfant qu'elle aurait voulu avoir, son deuxième fils. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir ce puissant chevalier pleurer comme cela. Alors avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'avait montré que pour Mû, Shion et Kanon, elle l'enlaça et le consola tendrement. Saga pleura sur son épaule, il devait vider son cœur de cette tristesse pour aider au mieux Kanon. Quand ses pleurs se calmèrent, il fut très surpris en voyant qu'elle était restée avec lui et que c'est elle qui l'avait consolé.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Il m'a simplement fallu du temps pour te pardonner et pour reconnaître ce que tu es pour moi.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tu es comme Kanon pour moi, tu es mon fils et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le voir.

Saga lui jeta un regard étonné et ne lut que la sincérité dans ses yeux si étranges. Alors il lui fit un sourire tremblant et murmura :

_-_Il faut qu'on aille aider Kanon... maman.

_-_Oui, mais d'abord, tu retires ton armure, tu te laves le visage, Kanon est observateur, s'il est capable de voir une cité perdue dans une forêt vierge, il sera capable de voir que tu as pleuré... ou pas. Raah! Ce gamin, il va me donner des cheveux blancs.

_-_Mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime.

_-_C'est bien vrai. Allez, je vais t'enseigner à faire la cuisine. Si j'ai réussi à l'inculquer à Aioros qui s'y prenait comme un pied, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses l'apprendre toi aussi.

_-_Je ne sais pas la faire.

_-_C'est parce que personne ne t'a appris les bases. Polunius était un excellent maître, mais il était trop classique et pour lui les femmes étaient aux fourneaux et les hommes aux combats, mais avec cette vision du monde, tu n'es pas indépendant et c'est ce que je voulais que Kanon soit.

_-_Et tu as réussi. Il est devenu quelqu'un grâce à toi.

Avec un léger sourire, elle l'emmena vers sa cuisine puis elle lui expliqua le rôle de chaque instrument et où il devait être mis pour être utilisé au mieux. Ensuite, elle lui montra comment utiliser les couteaux, les fourchettes, les cuillers, fouet etc... Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui fit préparer le plat préféré de Kanon, du hachis Parmentier. Saga fut un bon élève et le prépara avec amour. Il suivait scrupuleusement les indications de la jeune femme et réussit pour la première fois de sa vie un plat. Il était tout fier de lui alors que son repas cuisait tranquillement dans le four. Alizea utilisa un minuteur, puis tous les deux allèrent voir Kanon. Ils avaient mis du temps, mais ils voulaient que tout soit parfait pour ne pas à avoir à le quitter trop souvent.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le garde-manger, ce qu'ils virent leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Kanon était adossé contre le mur, dans un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce. Ses genoux remontés au niveau de sa poitrine, étaient encerclés par ses bras et cachaient son visage. Ses longs cheveux étaient hirsutes, emmêlés et recouvraient tout son corps qui se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière sans un son et sans arrêt. Alizea serra les poings, elle regrettait de ne pas être chez Poséidon pour tuer encore et encore ce salopard de Sorrente. Elle expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, puis s'approcha de son enfant et murmura :

_-_Kanon ?

_-_...

_-_Kanon, viens. Lève-toi !

_-_...

_-_Kanon, tu as entraînement. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton maître et que tu me dois obéissance?

Saga se rongeait les sangs en priant que la jeune femme arrive à le faire réagir. Kanon leva doucement le visage vers elle et murmura :

_-_Maître ?

_-_Maître Alizea.

Son visage s'illumina d'une joie enfantine, le même regard que la dernière fois avec Marc. Il avait besoin d'elle vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Comment faire ? Bon, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait le nourrir et le rassurer. Heureusement que Saga était là, elle allait pouvoir se reposer sur lui et apporter à Kanon un environnement stable. Alizea s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_Tu sais quoi ?

_-_Non, maître Alizea.

_-_Le maître de Saga a eu un grave accident, il ne peut plus l'entraîner, alors je l'ai pris en charge et je l'entraînerai avec toi.

Le sourire de Kanon fut éblouissant, mais n'illumina pas ses yeux voilés. Il était brisé, mais ils se battraient pour qu'il redevienne comme il était avant. Soudain, Alizea eut une idée de génie.

_-_Kanon, tu as du hachis préparé par Saga qui t'attends. Quand je reviendrai, j'exige que le plat soit vidé et que ce ne soit pas Saga qui ait tout mangé. Compris ?

_-_Oui, maître Alizea.

_-_Parfait. Tu lui expliqueras les cours qu'il va avoir.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

Saga suivit son frère dans la cuisine et tous les deux parlèrent des cours que Saga allait avoir. Il était écœuré que son frère soit retombé en enfance, mais aussi heureux, il allait pouvoir l'aider et l'aimer. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, il le serra contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe. Kanon le regarda avec curiosité et lui demanda :

_-_Mais pourquoi tu as fait cela ? 

_-_Parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime, tout simplement. Mon ancien maître n'est plus là et ne pourra jamais plus m'entraîner et mon nouveau maître n'est pas encore là. De plus, d'après ce que je sais d'elle, elle ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer et de te pousser à l'excellence. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et je sais que notre nouveau maître fera son possible pour que tu t'en rendes compte.

Kanon devint écarlate et avec nervosité, il commença à se tordre les mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère lui disait cela. Son ancien maître lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un bon à rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait parlé tout haut et se retrouva écrasé dans l'étreinte fougueuse d'un jumeau en manque de son double. Kanon ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que son frère lui répétait tel un mantra :

_-_Tu es quelqu'un Kanon, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es mon frère et tu seras chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Kanon s'écarta alors de son frère, lui tourna le dos et lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible :

_-_Saga, tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que je ne veux pas être chevalier d'or.

Son frère serra le poing en maudissant encore et toujours l'ancien maître de Kanon ainsi que Sorrente pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son jumeau. Se calmant un peu, il lui demanda :

_-_Que veux-tu faire alors ?

_-_Je veux... je veux être... tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

_-_Non, je te le promets. Alors ?

Kanon se retourna d'un bond vers Saga et s'écria comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être capable de continuer :

_-_Je veux être archéologue et je veux découvrir l'Atlantide.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

_Kanon se retourna d'un bond vers Saga et s'écria comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être capable de continuer :_

_-__Je veux être archéologue et je veux découvrir l'Atlantide._

Chapitre 3

Saga eut un doux sourire quand il vit pendant un instant la lueur de passion qui caractérisait tant son jumeau. Kanon n'était pas perdu, il était toujours là, caché derrière ses protections un peu plus minces à chaque instant. Le jeune homme regardait Saga avec appréhension quand le chevalier d'or des gémeaux lui dit :

_-_Alors je devrai porter l'armure d'or et toi... tu seras le plus grand archéologue que le monde ait jamais vu. Tu seras connu dans le monde entier et tous voudront ton avis sur une question historique. À chaque fois que tu iras dans un musée, les gens se retourneront en murmurant entre eux « oh! Mais c'est le célèbre Kanon ? Quoi ? Tu ne le connais pas, mais il est célèbre dans le monde entier, c'est lui qui a découvert l'Atlantide. Tu ne le savais pas? Mais tu sors d'où ? Tout le monde le connait. » Et moi, je serai simplement Saga, le frère, l'ombre de Kanon l'archéologue, résidant au Sanctuaire. J'éplucherai la presse, découpant tous les articles qui te concernent pour les coller dans un grand cahier que je feuilletterai rêveusement en attendant que tu viennes me voir. Et quand tu viendras, je dévalerai les escaliers et je me jetterai sur toi, pour te cajoler et je te ferais le meilleur repas que tu n'aies jamais eu en écoutant avec des yeux émerveillés les aventures que tu me conteras et je regretterai encore et toujours de ne pas pouvoir te suivre.

Kanon se mit à pleurer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort pour enfin se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire et tout ce que Kanon avait besoin d'entendre. Saga reçut son frère contre lui et fondit en larmes, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Alizea qui était accompagnée par Athéna. La déesse fut heureuse de voir que le doux Dragon des Mers avait quitté son monde de douleur et pleurait lourdement contre son jumeau, se libérant peu à peu de sa souffrance. C'est en les voyant ainsi qu'elle se décida et toussota. Saga releva la tête et voyant la déesse, il la salua sans pour autant lâcher sa fontaine de frère. Athéna eut un sourire devant le cadre attendrissant et murmura :

_-_Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Alizea et elle m'a fait part de votre situation. J'ai donc décidé d'accéder à sa demande.

_-_Quelle est-elle, altesse ? demanda Saga alors qu'Alizea avait un immense sourire :

_-_Elle m'a demandé l'autorisation de vous emmener tous les deux en enfers et j'ai accepté. Saga tu seras notre ambassadeur auprès d'Hadès et Kanon sera celui de Poséidon. Vous devrez rester ensemble. Kanon ne doit jamais rester seul.

_-_Je tuerai quiconque osera le toucher.

_-_Oh mais j'en suis certaine, je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour protéger ton frère. Bien. Vous partirez tous les quatre en enfer tout à l'heure. Et quand Kanon sera prêt, vous pourrez repartir. Quant à toi, Alizea, je sais que les enfers ne sont pas bons dans ton état, mais maintenant, tu seras protégée grâce au pendentif que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure.

_-_Bien altesse.

Ensuite Alizea se tourna vers Saga et vit que les jumeaux étaient assis par terre. Si Kanon avait le visage caché dans l'épaule de son frère, Saga regardait la jeune femme avec reconnaissance. Avec un grand sourire, elle leur dit :

_-_Bon, il faudrait quand même penser à bouger et accessoirement manger.

Comme ils ne faisaient aucun geste pour se lever, elle leur dit :

_-_Vous saviez que rester trop longtemps assis par terre, ça donnait des hémorroïdes ?

Kanon se figea dans les bras de Saga et explosa de rire, suivit très rapidement par son frère et par Athéna. Toute contente d'avoir fait rire Kanon, elle quitta la pièce non sans entendre Saga demander à la déesse :

_-_Pourquoi Alizea a besoin d'un pendentif pour aller en enfer ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction quand Athéna lui révéla l'état de son treizième chevalier d'or et troisième juge des enfers par intérim. Alizea eut l'idée de leur dire de nouveau qu'elle était enceinte, quand Kanon sera revenu à lui. Elle se demanda un moment les réactions de son fils, allait-il être aussi choqué qu'elle quand Athéna lui avait dit qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un juge ? En tout cas, ça allait devenir assez amusant, une petite vengeance de la folie qu'elle avait ressentie avec Rhadamanthe. Bon, elle avait quand même autre chose à faire, dont parler à son juge. Elle laissa ses deux « enfants » se sustenter et descendit vers le Colisée et découvrit les chevaliers d'or face à Rhadamanthe. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains ? Elle s'approcha et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_-_Simple entraînement, lui répondit Rhadamanthe.

_-_Un contre dix ? Les enfants, ne lui faites pas trop de mal, il peut encore servir.

Le juge des enfers se tourna vers elle et elle lui dit :

_-_J'ai la même puissance que Saga et eux tous vaporisent Saga sans problème. La seule chose qui nous diffère est que j'ai plus d'expérience, c'est tout. Et si tu les as battus aussi facilement la dernière fois, c'est qu'ils étaient bloqués par le Kekkaï.

Le blond se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or et les vit lui faire des petits signes de mains avec de grands sourires pas très rassurants.

_-_Ah !

_-_Si tu veux, on peut se battre contre eux. Un spectre, un spectre intérimaire face à dix chevaliers d'or, ça vous va ?

_-_Pas de coup mortel ? demanda Aioros.

_-_Pas de coup mortel.

_-_Hey ! J'ai mon mot à dire quand même, s'indigna Rhadamanthe.

_-_Pas vraiment. Tu es en pays conquis, lança Alizea pour le plus grand amusement des autres chevaliers.

_-_Je veux au moins qu'on mette nos armures.

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition du juge.

_-_Bon, d'accord, mais alors ce seront des duels deux par deux.

_-_Mais ?

D'un seul regard, la jeune femme les calma et ils se sentirent tous comme des enfants devant la maitresse après avoir cassé la bonbonnière. Grognant, tous les guerriers appelèrent leurs armures et surplis puis alors que certains se plaçaient dans les gradins, les autres se positionnaient pour le combat. Alizea et Rhadamanthe se retrouvèrent donc face à Dohko et Milo. Le scorpion voulait se venger de la branlée qu'il avait reçu durant son combat face à Rhadamanthe. Et la Balance voulait voir comment se battait la petite.

_-_Prêt ? demanda Dohko.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à part une attaque fulgurante de la part d'Alizea qui lui envoya les premiers coups de la Scarlett Needle. Dohko bondit sur le côté et répliqua immédiatement par une belle petite Rozan Shô Ryû Ha de derrière les fagots. Ils se combattaient avec une fureur incroyable. Pour un peu, on les aurait crus ennemis et non pas des amis depuis plusieurs siècles. Devant le combat, Milo et Rhadamanthe observaient les deux autres combattants avec crainte. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis allèrent s'installer à côté des autres chevaliers d'or. Milo lui demanda :

_-_Tu l'as combattue ?

_-_Oui, quand elle a ramené l'âme de Kassa et qu'elle a voulu mourir. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je pensais que je pouvais la battre sans problème et j'ai été plus que surpris en voyant que le Kekkai n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

_-_Ah oui, c'est ce que Dohko nous a dis et elle a aspiré l'énergie de tous les spectres pour pouvoir détruire le mur des lamentations.

_-_Ça je le savais. J'ai été l'une de ses victimes. Elle a aspiré une bonne partie de mon énergie avant de me laisser entre les pattes de Kanon. Il m'a massacré, enfin, je me suis quand même bien défendu.

Ils se turent quand il y eut une énorme explosion. Ils se tournèrent vers l'arène et virent les deux chevaliers d'or de la même puissance être projetés dans des directions opposées. Comme des chats, ils retombèrent sur leurs jambes et se redressèrent. La jeune femme lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Mon cher Dohko. Nous avons la même puissance, la même expérience, les mêmes techniques et presque le même âge, alors je pense donc que notre combat durerait mille jours et mille nuits pour se terminer par l'anéantissement complet et total de toutes vies sur terre. Match nul ?

-Tu as raison, match nul.

Les deux chevaliers d'or retournèrent à leur place sous les regards très nerveux des autres guerriers. Ils commençaient à craindre le combat quand Saga arriva en tenant d'une main deux sacs de voyage et de l'autre son jumeau qui suivait en se frottant le ventre. Il avait bien mangé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, dormir. Les chevaliers d'or se levèrent d'un bond quand ils virent les Gémeaux arriver. Milo allait se jeter sur Kanon quand Alizea le chopa et lui dit :

_-_Kanon a régressé, il croit qu'il a neuf ou dix ans, mais qu'il n'est pas un chevalier d'or, ni son frère. Alors pas de gaffes. Nous allons partir pour les enfers lui refaire une santé. Et ensuite, les jumeaux reviendront.

_-_Il va nous manquer. J'espère que les enfers pourront faire quelque chose pour lui, murmura Dohko.

Saga salua tout le monde et surtout Alizea :

_-_Nous sommes prêts, maître Alizea.

Ça faisait bizarre pour tout le monde d'entendre le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux appeler son collègue et spectre intérimaire, maître. Rhadamanthe voulut lancer une pique vers Saga, mais il intercepta un regard noir qui le convainquit de ne rien faire de stupide. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Alizea prit la main de Kanon et suivit par Saga et Rhadamanthe, elle se rendit en enfer. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent face au château de Heinstein, le QG terrestre de Hadès. Kanon observa avec fascination la façade gothique. Alors que Alizea allait frapper à la porte, Kanon fouilla dans son sac, sortit un appareil photo et mitrailla le bâtiment. Les trois guerriers le regardèrent avec attention, Rhadamanthe stupéfait, Alizea et Saga tendrement amusés par la passion du jeune homme. Tous les trois sursautèrent quand Hadès s'exclama :

_-_Mon cher Kanon, vous me ferez des doubles ?

_-_Heu, votre majesté, je crois qu'il ne vous a pas entendu, remarqua Rhadamanthe.

Le seigneur des enfers regarda avec perplexité le général des mers qui photographiait le moindre centimètre carré du mur et du jardin. Saga pouffait de rire en voyant son frère totalement excité. C'était une bonne chose ce changement. Aux enfers, il n'y avait pas autant de souvenirs traumatisants que dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et dans celui de Poséidon. Kanon était dans son monde observant avec émerveillement le magnifique château d'Hadès. Brusquement, le général des Mers poussa un cri désespéré. Rhadamanthe et Hadès allaient se précipiter vers lui quand Saga et Alizea leur dirent :

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, il n'a simplement plus de pellicules photo.

Le dieu et le spectre observait l'homme avec curiosité et le virent arriver en bougonnant. Saga lui demanda, en faisant un clin d'œil à Alizea :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Kanon ?

-Je n'ai plus de pellicules ! Je peux plus prendre de photos.

Kanon soupira lourdement, puis devint blême et murmura :

_-_Je suis désolé maître Alizea.

La jeune femme avait l'air d'être furieuse. Quand elle croisa le regard de Kanon, elle lui dit :

-Je suis désolée, Kanon. Mais je viens de me rappeler que je vais devoir croiser un crapaud et je le déteste.

-Oh ! D'accord, maître.

-Bon. Kanon, je te présente sa majesté Hadès, le souverain des enfers et Rhadamanthe, l'un de ses juges.

-Mais je croyais que nous étions en guerre ?

-C'était le bon temps. Mais la paix a été signée entre les différents dieux, il n'y a pas longtemps. Ainsi, je suis devenue un juge des enfers et comme j'avais des apprentis, ils viennent avec moi afin que les liens entre les sanctuaires soient plus forts.

-C'est très ingénieux.

-Oui. Bon, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. On devrait rentrer, lança Rhadamanthe.

-Tu as raison.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans le château et les divins tympans d'Hadès furent crevés au hurlement de Kanon. Il pleurnicha sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de photo. Le dieu sentant qu'il allait subir ça longtemps fit apparaître une cargaison de pellicules. Kanon retira son film, en mit un autre, puis mitrailla l'intérieur. Hadès était très amusé devant ce guerrier si étrange. Il était vraiment devenu inoffensif. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Saga, ayant marre d'attendre son frère, lui piqua son appareil photo et fila vers l'escalier qui amenait aux enfers. Alizea leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-Ah ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Le souverain disparut tandis que les deux guerriers se mirent à courir derrière les jumeaux. Ils les rattrapèrent rapidement, car Saga courait en rond suivit par Kanon qui n'était plus en colère, mais riait comme un enfant. Alizea était fière de ce gamin d'un mètre quatre vingt huit. Elle savait que grâce à l'aide de son frère, il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été. Pour l'instant, les gémeaux continuaient à tourner dans la pièce. Rhadamanthe ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur les enfers et lança :

_-_Bon les mioches, descendez. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

Alors que Saga avait une envie folle de vaporiser le spectre, Alizea s'approcha de lui et avec un sourire malsain lui lança :

_-_Les Mioches ? Donc, les enfants ? Oh ! Rhadamanthe je savais bien qu'un jour tu reconnaîtrais ta paternité.

Le spectre se tut quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes à la jeune femme pour filer à l'anglaise avec les jumeaux. Ils disparurent et réapparurent presque immédiatement devant son appartement de fonction. Saga et Kanon étaient peut-être habitués à la chaleur, mais pas à une chaleur aussi forte et ils commençaient à se sentir mal. La jeune femme voyant cela eut l'idée du siècle. Minos n'était pas là alors elle emmena les deux hommes dans les appartements du juge jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. Ils se sentaient mieux ici et ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Hadès utilisait ses pouvoirs afin que Kanon se sorte plus rapidement de sa crise. Il voulait voir le guerrier tel qu'il était maintenant. Athéna aurait pu l'aider, mais il y avait trop de traumatismes dans son Sanctuaire, alors qu'ici, il n'y avait rien. Enfin, à part sa mort mais ça ce n'est pas très grave. Le dieu utiliserait donc tout son pouvoir pendant que le jeune homme serait endormi. Soudain, il eut une idée géniale. Il apparut devant Alizea, Saga et Kanon qui se cachait derrière son frère et dit :

_-_Vous allez en Élision. Tous les trois.

-Bien, votre majesté.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et croisèrent... Zélos. Le crapaud regarda le chevalier des Gémeaux avec mépris et le général des mers avec désir. Quand Kanon passa devant lui, il lui colla la main sur les fesses et lança :

-J'aimerai bien te sauter, ma petite salope.

La victime de ses attouchements se tourna lentement vers le spectre, une fureur incroyable se lisait dans son regard bleu. L'autre continuait à marcher en regardant avec émerveillement la décoration. Alizea regarda Zélos avec stupéfaction. Cet homme était d'une connerie monumentale, ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que c'est Saga qu'il venait de peloter et non Kanon, qui n'en avait rien à faire, trop occupé à questionner le dieu sur les cités antiques. L'empereur des enfers se fit une joie de raconter ce qu'il savait à un élève éblouit qui buvait ses paroles. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce jeune homme. Aucun humain n'aimait quand il racontait des faits historiques sauf cet humain là. Alors il pouvait étaler sa science sans que son interlocuteur lui demande de se taire. En même temps, il observait avec curiosité le Chevalier des Gémeaux qui avait l'air d'être prêt à pulvériser le spectre du Crapaud. Heureusement, il était retenu par Rhadamanthe et Alizea. Zélos avait un sourire d'abruti et croyait toujours que Saga était Kanon. Comme le crétin qu'il était, il voulut à nouveau tâter du Gémeaux. Hadès en avait vraiment marre de ce débile profond et il eut une idée géniale. Il s'approcha de Saga et lui donna un médaillon en lui disant :

-Avec ça, le Kekkaï n'aura aucun effet sur toi. Et merci de ne pas abîmer mon royaume. Votre frère a déjà bien démoli une partie de mes enfers.

-Mais Kanon est totalement inoffensif.

-Mais pas vous, mon cher Saga.

C'est à ce moment que Zélos se rendit compte de sa méprise. Cependant, il était trop tard. Il avait un Gémeaux fou de rage qui allait se faire une joie de le vaporiser et avec l'aval du souverain des enfers en plus. Le crapaud sauta sur Saga comme une grenouille en criant :

_-_Jumping Smash !

Saga lui rugit avec une fureur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire :

_-_Galaxian Explosion !

La puissance de l'attaque fut terrible et vaporisa tout ce qui se trouvait devant le Gémeaux. Zélos fut projeté avec une violence incroyable loin de Saga. Son surplis fut tout bonnement vaporisé et toute la laideur de Zélos apparut. Alizea observa le crapaud et demanda :

_-_Charon, viens ici.

Le passeur se téléporta auprès de la jeune femme, salua avec respect Hadès ainsi que Rhadamanthe puis demanda :

_-_Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

_-_Tu disais que tu étais moche ?

_-_Oui et alors. Tout le monde le sait.

_-_Et bien, je peux te dire que tu es un Adonis par rapport au crapaud. Je savais bien qu'il était moche, mais là, c'est plus que de la laideur. C'est innommable.

Charon se tourna vers Zélos et lança :

_-_Ah oui. Il n'y a pas photo. Je suis un dieu de la beauté par rapport à lui.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Tous éclatèrent bruyamment de rire à la remarque du passeur. Zélos totalement à poils était rouge de colère et totalement humilié devant la petite troupe qui se moquait de lui. Le seul qui ne riait pas était Kanon trop absorbé par la vision des enfers. De temps en temps, il avait un flash qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se voyait courir inlassablement. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes garçons l'un avec une armure blanche et l'autre avec une armure verte. Il ne comprenait plus car il se voyait avec une armure d'or. Il se tourna vers son frère qui était encore prêt à trucider le crapaud, et lui demanda :

_-_Saga, je suis déjà venu ici ?

_-_Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

_-_Je... j'ai... je me suis vu en armure avec deux jeunes garçons et je courais ici.

Alizea et Saga se regardèrent, puis Alizea lui dit :

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt. Il se fait tard et tu devrais déjà dormir depuis longtemps.

_-_Mais je...

_-_Kanon, tu dois aller te coucher. Tu as passé ta journée à courir dans tous les sens.

Devant le regard de la jeune femme, Kanon fila doux. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et attendit que son maître l'emmène. Alizea se tourna vers Saga et lui dit :

_-_Bon Saga, c'est l'heure où les petits garçons vont se coucher. Alors laisse ta peluche crapaud et va dormir avec ton frère.

Saga renvoya une regard noir vers sa pseudo mère. Il allait répondre quand Hadès lança :

_-_N'oubliez pas, Élision.

Les trois guerriers saluèrent le souverain et allèrent rejoindre Élision avec l'autorisation du dieu. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils furent vraiment éblouis. C'était magnifique. Alizea eut un doux sourire quand elle vit des enfants courir dans tous les sens en riant. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, c'était bien surtout après leur mort atroce. Kanon se sentait bien, il ne ressentait plus de souffrance mentale, ni physique. Il était vraiment au Paradis. Saga, lui, observait son frère et vit avec soulagement la lueur de peur s'estomper et son visage devenir plus serein. Ils étaient en train de marcher tranquillement quand arrivèrent Hypnos et Thanatos. Les deux dieux les regardèrent, puis leur montrèrent leur appartement le temps qu'ils resteraient ici. Ils sursautèrent quand Kanon poussa un hurlement et s'extasia :

_-_SAGA ! Tu as vu le temple. C'est une merveille ! Où est mon appareil ?

_-_Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, marmonna le Gémeaux.

_-_QUOI ? hurla Kanon.

_-_Oups !

Saga s'enfuit en courant poursuivit par Kanon qui le menaçait des pires horreurs. Les deux dieux regardèrent avec curiosité les jumeaux se courir après. Alizea murmura :

_-_Ah ! Les jeunes.

Les deux dieux eurent un léger sourire devant les gamineries des jumeaux. Hypnos murmura :

_-_Pourquoi n'avoir jamais fais cela quand on était jeunes ?

_-_Excellente question. Bon. Tu les endors ?

-Pas de problème.

Hypnos eut un sourire très amusé et étendit le bras sur les Gémeaux qui s'endormirent d'un coup. Alizea explosa de rire en voyant les deux hommes ronfler le nez dans les fleurs. La jeune femme prit Kanon dans ses bras et remercia le ciel d'être un chevalier d'or, parce qu'il était quand même lourd même s'il avait perdu près de dix kilos. Cependant, les deux dieux ordonnèrent à des serviteurs de transporter les deux hommes dans leur chambre. Alizea remercia les deux dieux, puis suivit les serviteurs qui lui montrèrent sa chambre. La jeune femme les remercia, puis alla se coucher. Le fait de dormir seule lui permit de réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'elle avait envers Rhadamanthe.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier réfléchissait aussi sur ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'allait-il faire avec Alizea ? Était-ce vraiment de l'amour ou simplement du désir ? Il soupira lourdement et alla se coucher. Seulement, plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait seul. Quand il décida de se coucher, il sentit le vide près de lui et il voulut la rejoindre. Oh! Par Hadès, il était amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas du désir, il l'aimait vraiment. Il devait la rejoindre. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais comment lui prouver qu'il l'aimait ? Que ferait un homme pour celle qui lui avait volé le cœur ? N'importe quoi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Comme... Mais bien sûr, elle avait la mentalité d'une femme du dix huitième siècle et donc, elle aurait plutôt voulu perdre sa virginité le jour de ses noces. Et bien, elle allait les avoir ses noces. Oh ! Il perdrait sa liberté, mais il la perdrait de son plein gré en épousant celle qu'il aimait.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, il s'endormit comme un bébé et ne sentit pas son souverain l'approcher et murmurer :

_-_Garde-la précieusement. On ne rencontre le véritable amour qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Soupirant lourdement, Hadès repartit souffrant encore et encore de la disparition de l'amour de sa vie, celle qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour avec un grand A. Perséphone. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et sa belle-mère ne voulait rien lui dire. Soit disant que sa femme ne voulait pas le revoir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Cette sorcière à la langue de vipère empêchait sa douce et tendre épouse de revenir auprès de lui. Il voulait la retrouver. Mais comment faire ? Il avait interdiction de s'approcher du Sanctuaire d'Éleusis et donc ne pouvait pas savoir si son épouse était là entre les pattes de cette folle de Déméter. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul, il voulait la retrouver et être à nouveau heureux avec elle. Mais comment faire. Tous ses guerriers avaient eux aussi interdiction de s'approcher du Sanctuaire. Il marchait comme cela dans tout son royaume et décida de déprimer à Élision. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelque temps, et il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Triste comme un jour sans pain, il pénétra en Élision et la première chose qu'il vit, fut Hypnos et Thanatos qui regardaient avec perplexité un homme les fesses en l'air qui fouillait le sol avec frénésie. Il allait demander de qu'il se passait quand l'homme se releva en tenant entre ses mains sales une statuette en or et en albâtre. Il s'approcha un peu et découvrit qu'elle représentait son épouse, sa Perséphone. L'homme se mit sur ses pieds, se retourna et vit le dieu qui regardait la statuette en pleurant.

Avec un doux sourire, Kanon donna à Hadès la statue de son épouse. Le souverain le remercia et caressa délicatement le visage en pierre. Kanon allait dire quelque chose, quand la statue tomba en poussière. Le Dragon des Mers crut réellement que le dieu allait s'effondrer. Sa douleur fut telle qu'il découvrit les pensées du souverain des enfers. Kanon, écœuré par ce que la déesse avait fait, décida de changer les choses. Il fila rejoindre son frère et sa mère et s'exclama :

_-_Je veux aller à Éleusis.

Saga et Alizea le regardèrent avec curiosité et son jumeau lui demanda :

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

_-_Perséphone.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il voulait faire, n'est-ce pas ? Calmement, Alizea lui demanda :

_-_Et que veux-tu faire avec Perséphone ?

_-_La ramener. Hadès et elle devraient vivre heureux, mais ils sont séparés. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être séparé d'un être cher. Alors je veux les aider.

_-_Tu sais que nous allons avoir Déméter sur le dos. Qu'elle va péter une durite et qu'elle va vouloir nous tirer comme des lapins. Et je ne pense pas qu'Athéna pourra nous aider à nous sortir de cette mouise.

_-_Je le sais !

_-_Et tu veux quand même y aller ? demanda Saga.

_-_Oui.

_-_Bien ! Je vois que tu es sûr de toi. Tu as un plan ?

_-_Et bien, rentrer et l'enlever.

_-_Tu es très mignon, mais ça ne marchera pas.

_-_Alizea, nous sommes des chevaliers d'or. Enfin, Saga et toi vous êtes des chevaliers d'or tandis que je suis un Marina...

_-_Ka... Kanon. Tu te rappelles de tout ?

_-_Oui, maman. Merci d'avoir été là. Tu sais, c'est grâce à Hadès si j'ai réussi à guérir aussi vite. Normalement cela n'aurait pas dû être si rapide. Alors j'ai une dette envers lui et je sais ce qu'il veut. Son épouse.

_-_Tu as raison. Bon, alors on y va ? demanda la jeune femme à Saga.

_-_D'accord. C'est peut-être à cause de cette mégère qu'il y a eu cette guerre entre Hadès et Athéna. Alors arrachons-lui Perséphone afin qu'Hadès redevienne le dieu qu'il avait été auparavant.

_-_Nous allons y aller avec nos armures et écailles des Mers.

_-_Contactons Athéna et Poséidon et expliquons leur ce que nous voulons faire. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider à entrer dans la place.

_-_C'est une excellente idée, Kanon.

_-_Merci, maman.

_-_Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Surtout Hadès ne doit pas être mis au courant. Ainsi quand l'autre peau de vache arrivera pour reprendre sa fille, il ne saura rien et ne se trahira pas.

Ce que les trois humains ne savaient pas, c'est que deux dieux les écoutaient avec un sourire amusé sur leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour Déméter, soit, mais ils tentaient d'aider un dieu ennemi des leurs. Ils décidèrent de les aider et contactèrent Poséidon et Athéna. Les deux dieux utilisèrent les portes que leur ouvrirent Hypnos et Thanatos puis allèrent rejoindre leurs guerriers. Athéna et Poséidon furent heureux et soulagés quand ils virent que le regard océan de Kanon était de nouveau empli de malice et de passion. Il était redevenu le guerrier d'autrefois... enfin, presque. Car il était toujours aussi inoffensif. Poséidon s'exclama :

_-_Athéna et moi avons décidé de faire une grande fête dans son Sanctuaire. Et il faudrait inviter Déméter. Oh bien entendu, Hadès est aussi invité.

Alizea le regarda bizarrement, puis eut un sourire énorme et murmura :

_-_C'est brillant. C'est vraiment brillant. Elle va accepter de venir, mais va interdire à sa fille d'y aller. Et nous nous l'emmènerons aux enfers. Or comme Hadès sera à la fête, il ne pourra pas être accusé d'enlèvement.

_-_Ma chère Alizea, vous ne voudriez pas venir travailler dans mon domaine.

_-_Mais avec plaisir, depuis le temps que je veux massacrer Sorrente !

Saga et Kanon éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune femme avait les poings serrés et une envie de meurtre sur les traits de son visage. Athéna pouffa de rire alors que le dieu des océans marmonna :

_-_J'avais oublié ! Tu sais Kanon, tu me manques. Et tu manques aussi aux autres marinas. Ils adoraient te voir courir dans tous les sens pour rechercher une relique ou une mosaïque. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin est bien vide sans toi.

_-_Je... je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'aurais pas encore le courage d'y aller. Je suis désolé.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit Kanon. Grâce à Hadès, tu as fais d'énorme progrès. Bon, allez-y, nous allons convaincre Hadès d'aller à notre petite sauterie.

Les trois guerriers furent recouverts de leurs armures, puis ils furent envoyés devant le domaine de Déméter. Tous les trois observèrent le sanctuaire et Alizea eut une idée.

_-_Vous allez y aller tous les deux, Kanon tu représenteras Poséidon et Saga Athéna.

_-_Et toi ?

_-_Moi ? Je vais disparaître.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent quand le puissant cosmos se volatilisa. C'était comme si elle était repartie alors qu'elle se trouvait à leur côté. Kanon poussa un petit soupir, puis Saga et lui pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire afin de contacter Déméter. Alizea savait que Zeus était contre l'emprisonnement de Perséphone et qu'il permettait aux trois guerriers de la libérer et de la rendre au seigneur des enfers, en la cachant à la vue des autres dieux. Ainsi, alors que les jumeaux entraient fièrement par la porte principale, Alizea se faufilait et tentait de retrouver celle qui possédait le cœur du seigneur des enfers. Caché dans un arbre, elle observait le Sanctuaire, recherchant une aura qui aurait des relents d'enfers.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri de rage et vit Déméter qui tirait une jeune femme et la propulsait dans un temple gardé par une escouade de guerriers. Ensuite, Déméter repartit et retourna dans le temple principal où attendaient Saga et Kanon. Elle ne pouvait actionner son cosmos sous peine de se faire découvrir et donc ne put savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Un peu nerveuse, elle se concentra sur le cosmos de la déesse et soupira de soulagement quand deux heures plus tard, elle disparut avec les jumeaux. Maintenant, c'était à elle de réagir, de toute façon, elle pourrait toujours demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Saga ou à Kanon. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit de son arbre et s'approcha de la prison de la reine des enfers. Elle marcha doucement vers l'un des gardes qui était un peu isolé et le paralysa avec Restriction, puis l'assomma sans qu'il ait compris quoique ce soit et alla le cacher dans les buissons. Elle fit la même chose avec tous les autres et quand elle fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de garde, elle entra dans le temple. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur une nouvelle escouade et dut se battre. Sans le moindre état d'âme, elle les envoya tous dans une autre dimension, puis fila rejoindre Perséphone. Elle courait quand elle passa devant une porte derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre des sanglots. Pilant sec, elle fit demi-tour et découvrit la déesse qui pleurait en se frottant le bras meurtri par sa mère.

L'épouse d'Hadès leva la tête et fut très surprise en voyant ce guerrier qui s'approchait d'elle. Un peu apeurée, elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais... mais qui êtes vous ?

Au lieu de répondre, le guerrier lui rétorqua :

_-_Est-ce que vous voulez retrouver votre époux ?

_-_Hadès ? Oui ! Oh oui, de tout mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter les lieux. Ma mère saura immédiatement où je me trouve en voyant par mes yeux.

_-_D'accord. Elle peut le faire n'importe quand ?

_-_Non, seulement quand il n'y a pas trop d'interférences et quand je ne suis pas ici.

_-_Bien, je sais quoi faire. Prenez ma main et surtout, fermez les yeux.

La déesse prit la main du guerrier et se retrouva à flotter derrière une flèche qui courait à la vitesse de la lumière. Alizea sortit en moins de deux secondes du Sanctuaire et là, elle rapprocha Perséphone d'elle et toutes les deux disparurent pour réapparaître dans une grotte qui avait dû être habitée il y a encore peu de temps auparavant.

Dans le palais d'Athéna, tous sentirent une puissance faramineuse apparaître et se diffuser dans tous le Sanctuaire. Il était virtuellement impossible de retrouver l'endroit d'où venait ce cosmos car il avait partout la même puissance. Déméter demanda :

_-_Qui est-ce ?

_-_C'est mon treizième chevalier d'or. Il va, il vient ! On ne sait jamais quand il part et quand il revient. Il est totalement indépendant bien qu'il m'obéisse fidèlement.

-Oh ! Puis-je le voir ?

-Bien sûr !

Athéna contacta Alizea et lui demanda de venir. La jeune femme grimaça, se tourna vers Perséphone et lui dit :

_-_Votre Majesté, nous allons jouer à un jeu très dangereux. Avec le pouvoir des différents dieux, votre mère ne peut pas vous retrouver. Donc, vous allez devoir rester ici un moment le temps que votre mère vous ait cherché partout. Ensuite, nous irons en enfer. Mais Hadès ne doit rien savoir ou elle le saura immédiatement.

_-_Bien sûr. Puis-je m'installer ?

_-_Allez-y ! Au cas où, j'ai mis des provisions dans le garde-manger. Au fond de la grotte, vous avez une source et pour faire cuire les aliments, vous avez une cheminée et tout le bois dont vous aurez besoin. Bon, j'y vais où je risque de tout faire capoter.

Elle salua la déesse et disparut pour réapparaître devant Athéna faisant hurler de peur la jeune déesse qui ne supportait pas quand Alizea s'amusait à faire cela. Athéna sentait son cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure alors que son chevalier d'or se trouvait un genou à terre devant elle comme marque de respect. Déméter lui ordonna :

_-_Lève-toi !

Mais rien. La jeune femme restait incliner devant SA déesse.

_-_Je t'ordonne de te lever !

Toujours rien.

_-_Vas-tu obéir par Zeus ?

Mais elle n'obéissait toujours pas, sous les sourires de plus en plus moqueurs des différents dieux présents. Cependant, quand Athéna fut plus calme, elle lui demanda :

_-_Lève-toi !

Et là, elle fut debout et demanda :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous MA déesse ?

Déméter était folle de rage, cette misérable humaine ne lui avait pas obéit, elle l'avait humiliée devant tous les dieux et surtout devant Hadès. Le souverain des enfers avait un grand sourire amusé, de même que Poséidon et Zeus. Athéna murmura :

_-_Il y a longtemps que tu es partie, que faisais-tu ?

_-_Je découvrais un monde que je ne connais pas, votre altesse. Je ne connais rien de votre monde. Je suis née il y a plus de deux siècles et les choses ont vraiment changé. En bien pour certaines choses, mais en mal pour d'autres. J'ai vu notre planète, elle est devenue une véritable poubelle et personne ne fait rien. Si une partie de l'humanité est merveilleuse, courageuse et bonne, une autre est mauvaise, lâche et destructrice. Cette partie est en train de tout détruire.

La jeune déesse demanda :

_-_Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ?

_-_L'éliminer. Détruire cette mauvaise partie afin de permettre à l'humanité de repartir sur de bonnes bases et de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

_-_C'est un peu radical comme solution.

_-_Si nous ne faisons rien, l'humanité court à sa perte. Les hommes ont besoin de notre aide pour vivre. De plus, j'ai découvert une horrible maladie qui tue, une maladie vénérienne atroce et qui ne se guérit pas. En deux cent ans de vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

_-_Penses-tu que l'humanité est en danger ?

_-_Oui. Elle est en danger mortelle. Elle et le monde en général.

_-_Qu'en penses-tu Poséidon et toi Hadès ?

_-_Je suis d'accord avec ton chevalier, répondit l'empereur des océans.

_-_Moi aussi, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Même si ce que j'avais voulu faire était plus destructeur.

Athéna n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord, alors Alizea lui dit :

_-_Votre altesse, voyez l'humanité comme un arbre. Quand un arbre est malade on le soigne, mais quand une branche est pourrie, on la coupe. On ne lui demande pas son avis, pourquoi ? Parce qu'on sait que si on ne fait rien, c'est tout l'arbre qui va mourir.

_-_Je comprends pour ceux qui font le mal, mais les autres ?

_-_Votre altesse, c'est un acte de générosité. Nous leur permettrons de partir dignement et non de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances rongés de l'intérieur par cette maladie atroce. C'est un acte de miséricorde.

_-_Je... je vais y réfléchir. Laissez-moi un peu de temps. C'est une décision importante.

_-_Bien sûr votre altesse.

_-_Merci, chevalier.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alizea la salua de nouveau et attendit que la déesse lui donne l'autorisation de partir ou lui donne l'ordre de parler. Déméter regarda Athéna avec mépris et demanda :

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce à toi de prendre cette décision ?

Athéna calma ses chevaliers d'un geste discret. Déméter n'y fit pas attention, elle ne remarqua même pas que treize chevaliers d'or et un marina étaient prêts à la trucider et qu'elle serait en morceaux si Athéna ne les avait pas retenus. La jeune fille murmura doucement :

_-_C'est très simple, car je protège les humains. J'accepte que la partie mauvaise perde la vie, mais j'ai du mal pour les malades. Je dois avoir plus de renseignements sur cela afin de prendre la meilleure décision pour tout le monde. C'est quand ma décision sera prise que quelque chose sera fait.

_-_Hummff !

Le mépris que la déesse affichait envers Athéna énervait tous les chevaliers d'or. Brusquement, Alizea siffla :

_-_Ouvrez encore une seule fois la bouche et je vous arracherai votre langue de vipère. Vous êtes sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et vous n'êtes qu'une simple invitée. Alors je vous prierai d'être polie envers la déesse qui a daigné vous inviter.

La déesse était furieuse. Elle se tourna vers le Chevalier d'or et découvrit un caducée aux yeux rouges pointé sur elle, prêt au massacre. Déméter regarda autour d'elle et découvrit que tous les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que les chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et les chevaliers divins étaient prêts à casser de la déesse. Vexée et humiliée, la déesse décida de quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour rejoindre le sien. Quand la déesse fut partie, Alizea sut qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Elle se fit gueuler dessus par son père adoptif, Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna. Les autres chevaliers la regardaient se faire taper sur les doigts, la soutenant mentalement pour ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune femme ne disait rien, gardait la tête baissée attendant paisiblement que l'orage se calme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à parler ainsi à une déesse, mais elle n'avait pas supporté qu'on parle ainsi d'Athéna et en même temps, elle mettait le point final à son plan diabolique. Les dieux se demandaient pourquoi elle avait envoyé une partie de son aura au Sanctuaire de Déméter quelques secondes après que la déesse soit partie.

Ils eurent la réponse quand Déméter revint et hurla à Alizea :

_-_Où est-elle ?

Les dieux regardèrent la déesse avec curiosité, puis Zeus comprit et dit froidement :

_-_Ma chère Déméter, cette jeune femme reçoit la punition qu'elle mérite depuis que tu es partie. Elle ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois, comme aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

_-_Où est-elle alors ? Hadès !

Poséidon avec un léger sourire lui dit :

_-_Ma chère sœur. Hadès n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis que tu es partie.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et disparut. Les spectres virent une déesse folle de rage qui fouilla dans tous les enfers, mais en vain. Sa fille était nulle part ni aux enfers, ni en Élision. Alors elle alla au Sanctuaire sous-marin, mais en vain. En plus, elle n'arrivait pas à voir à travers les yeux de sa fille. Alors elle retourna au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et dit :

_-_Je ne la retrouve pas.

La déesse de la guerre demanda à son treizième chevalier d'or :

_-_Sais-tu où elle pourrait se trouver ?

_-_Et bien, j'ai appris que certains dieux quand ils en avaient assez de vivre ou qu'ils ne supportaient plus la vie s'évaporaient et ne se réincarnaient jamais plus. C'est ce qui est arrivé aux dieux parmi les plus anciens, répondit Alizea en se frottant le menton.

Déméter était furieuse. Sa fille avait réussi à la quitter et à reprendre sa liberté. Fulminante, elle disparut et retourna dans son Sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'elle était loin. Alizea se tourna auprès d'Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolée, mais quelqu'un m'attends avec impatience.

_-_Tu l'as trouvée ?

_-_Oui. Si vous me recherchez, je serai en Élision.

Sur ce, elle disparut et retourna auprès de Perséphone. La jeune déesse demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_Vous êtes morte et enterrée. C'est terrible. Bien, je vais vous emmener en Élision, les jumeaux vous protègeront.

_-_Merci.

Toutes les deux disparurent et se retrouvèrent devant le mur des Lamentations. Là, elles allèrent avec l'autorisation des deux dieux au Paradis. Hypnos et Thanatos s'agenouillèrent avec bonheur devant la souveraine des Enfers. Ils l'avaient toujours aimée, comme une petite sœur et quand elle avait disparu, ils en avaient été très bouleversés. Et enfin, après des siècles d'éloignement, elle était enfin de retour. Comment allait réagir Hadès ? Il allait devenir fou de joie. Hypnos demanda à Alizea :

_-_Comment ?

_-_J'ai insulté une déesse, je lui ai mentie, j'ai tué une partie de sa garde et j'ai enlevé sa fille pour l'installer sous son nez sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_-_Pourtant, tu es un chevalier d'Athéna. Alors pourquoi ?

_-_Kanon voulait aider Hadès comme le souverain l'a aidé. Et puis c'est à cause de cette grosse truie de Déméter que la guerre entre Athéna et Hadès a commencé.

Thanatos toussota et Alizea devint rouge de gêne. Elle avait encore insulté une déesse... enfin, c'était toujours la même qu'elle insultait.

_-_Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne te punirai pas. Mais ne recommence pas.

_-_Bien. Je ne dois pas la recroiser, ou en entendre parler sinon, je risque de déraper de nouveau. Bien, je vais vous quitter afin de prévenir Athéna que tout est prêt. Au revoir.

Alizea salua tout ce petit monde, puis disparut d'Élision pour retourner en enfer et des enfers au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. De nouveau, elle fit sursauter sa déesse en apparaissant d'un coup devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et lui dit :

_-_Tout est prêt. Elle est à l'abri.

_-_Je te remercie. Hadès ?

_-_Oui, Athéna.

_-_Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici. Quelque chose t'attend en Élision et c'est d'une importance capitale.

Le souverain des enfers fronça des sourcils et disparut. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Athéna donna à Alizea l'autorisation de se relever et la jeune femme alla rejoindre Saga et Kanon. Les jumeaux étaient en train de papoter joyeusement avec les autres chevaliers d'or qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. Kanon était devenu écarlate quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de tous ses collègues... non, de ses amis. Il était tellement heureux, son bonheur faisait illuminer son cosmos. Aioros écoutait avec attention le cours d'histoire que lui faisait le doux Dragon des Mers. Il adorait le jeune homme, il était fort, extrêmement puissant et pourtant plus inoffensif qu'un ours en peluche. Ce n'était plus à lui de protéger le Sanctuaire, c'était au Sanctuaire de le protéger. Ils étaient en train de parler de la cité maya au Yucatan quand Alizea arriva. Elle embrassa les jumeaux sur la joue, puis demanda :

_-_Alors avec l'autre comment ça c'est passé ?

_-_Très bien, nous lui avons expliqué qu'Athéna avait voulu faire une fête pour la paix et qu'elle avait invité tous les dieux. Elle était tout à fait d'accord et était même ravie jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande qui y sera. Alors nous avons cité les dieux et quand Saga est arrivé... commença Kanon.

_-_... à Hadès, elle a poussé un cri de rage. Elle tournoyait comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse, un requin autour d'un nageur blessé. Elle a crié que ce ... bon ... elle a insulté Hadès... ne toucherait plus jamais à sa fille, qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Qu'elle était sa chose, termina Saga.

Les chevaliers d'or regardaient les jumeaux avec stupéfaction. Dohko choqué, murmura :

_-_Elle est devenue folle. Il faut en parler à Athéna, le Sanctuaire pourrait être en danger si elle venait à vouloir se venger sur nous tous. On va prévenir les petits, ils devront rester avec nous. Ils devront rester afin de protéger Athéna et le Sanctuaire.

_-_Tu as raison, Dohko. Folle comme elle est, elle pourrait vouloir la destruction de toute l'humanité, murmura Shion.

Les dieux qui restaient, observaient les chevaliers d'or, tous sentaient une sourde inquiétude qui apparaissait. Il se passait quelque chose. Athéna voulant avoir le cœur net demanda à Shion :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Shion ?

_-_Votre Altesse, nous craignons que Déméter ne soit devenue folle et ne veuille se venger en attaquant tous les sanctuaires, y compris le notre. Nous craignons aussi qu'elle ne détruise l'humanité dans son ensemble.

Tous les dieux s'approchèrent et Zeus s'enquit :

_-_Vous en êtes sûr ?

Saga et Kanon racontèrent de nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils avaient été face à Déméter. Là, l'inquiétude toucha aussi les dieux. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle était vraiment devenue folle. Ils allaient devoir garder un œil sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas ce que les chevaliers d'or craignaient qu'elle ne fasse. La fête était complètement oubliée quand Hadès réapparut avec un air niais sur les traits de son visage, une tunique très mal reboutonnée et des cheveux plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Poséidon ainsi que Zeus en le voyant comprirent immédiatement qu'il avait fait des folies de son corps avec son épouse. D'ailleurs le roi des dieux demanda avec un grand sourire :

_-_Alors c'est pour quand le petit Hadès junior ?

Le sombre monarque devint écarlate et marmonna :

_-_Je t'en parle de tes humaines ?

Les dieux éclatèrent de rire, heureux de voir qu'Hadès était redevenu comme avant. Il se tourna vers Athéna et demanda :

_-_Est-ce grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé mon épouse adorée ?

_-_Non, Hadès. C'est grâce à Kanon. C'est lui qui voulait retrouver ton épouse afin que tu sois heureux et il a réussi à embarquer son frère et son ancien maître dans l'aventure.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout. Je sais que tu ne peux rester trop longtemps aux enfers dans ton état, alors je te donne l'autorisation d'aller où bon te semble, dit Hadès à Alizea.

_-_Je vous remercie, votre majesté, répondit-elle.

Kanon demanda :

_-_Quel état ?

Alizea eut un grand sourire malsain et écouta avec jouissance Athéna répondre :

_-_Elle est enceinte de Rhadamanthe. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Kanon devint écarlate et hurla avec une fureur incroyable :

_-_RHADAMANTHE ! TU ES UN SPECTRE MORT !

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le terrible Dragon des Mers réapparut crachant et rugissant. Saga murmura en écrasant une larme imaginaire :

_-_Ah ! Les enfants grandissent trop vite. Un jour ils s'amusent à creuser la terre et le lendemain, ils vaporisent les enfers. Snirf ! C'est trop beau.

Devant le regard noir de Kanon, Saga et Alizea éclatèrent de rire, augmentant de façon exponentielle la colère du dragon. Tous voyaient que Kanon allait bientôt exploser et Aioros s'exclama :

_-_C'est une magnifique journée pour sortir. Qui veut faire des fouilles archéologiques ?

Le mot sacré. La colère du Dragon disparut d'un coup et Kanon bondit dans tous les sens en criant comme un enfant de cinq ans :

_-_Moi! Moi !

Athéna se tourna vers son Sagittaire et murmura :

_-_Merci Aioros. C'est une excellente idée.

Aiolia eut l'idée du siècle et en disant :

_-_Et si on faisait un pique-nique ?

Tous les dieux étaient tout à fait d'accord et puis ainsi ils pourraient garder un œil sur Kanon. Athéna était en train d'énumérer ce qu'il fallait prendre quand elle arriva à l'alcool et là, Alizea y mit son véto.

_-_Pas d'alcool ! Pas de problème pour les jus de fruits et les boissons avec les bulles... heu... les...

_-_Les sodas ? proposa Seiya.

_-_Oui, les sodas, mais pas d'alcool. Je ne veux pas retrouver à nouveau Kanon complètement ivre chantant la sérénade sous les fenêtres d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanon qui était rouge de honte alors que Saga pouffait de rire et qu'Aphrodite des Poissons soupirait lourdement. Seiya demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_-_Et bien monsieur le Dragon des Mers venait d'avoir treize ans, ainsi que son doctorat d'archéologie, d'égyptologie et d'Histoire de l'art quand il a décidé qu'il était un homme. Un vrai...

Saga écoutait avec attention les aventures de son petit frère. Il adorait découvrir ce qu'il avait fait, ses petits moments de bonheur.

_-_... alors il est allé dans un supermarché et a acheté de l'alcool. Ce petit filou a bu comme un trou et s'est téléporté au Sanctuaire en puant le poivrot à la sortie des bars. Il était complètement ivre et il a monté les escaliers. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussi à grimper les escaliers, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est retrouvé sous les fenêtres d'Aphrodite et il a commencé à lui chanter une ode à sa beauté. Il beuglait à tue-tête qu'il était la femme la plus belle du Sanctuaire...

Tous explosèrent de rire alors que Kanon avait l'air d'être prêt à se cacher dans un trou de souris. En voyant sa tête, Aphrodite des Poissons gloussa tandis que son homologue divine se poilait bruyamment. Poséidon, les larmes aux yeux, demanda :

_-_Comment a réagi le Poisson ?

_-_J'ai cru qu'il allait mordre. Il est descendu comme un fou, grinçant de colère, prêt à faire de la bouillie de Gémeaux et a découvert Kanon qui cuvait son vin le nez dans son massif de roses.

Saga serra son frère contre lui et Kanon cacha son visage bouillant contre l'épaule de son jumeau. Il était tout honteux. Tout le monde riait de la mésaventure du jeune homme, et c'est toujours en riant qu'ils allèrent rejoindre les lieux de fouille abandonnés depuis quelques mois par Kanon. Les chevaliers d'or observèrent avec amusement le Général Dragon des Mers qui était totalement excité à l'idée de reprendre les fouilles. Quand ils arrivèrent, Alizea murmura :

_-_Aïe ! Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va hurler !

_-_Ouais ! répliqua Saga en voyant le site totalement détruit.

Dix secondes après, Kanon poussa un hurlement d'horreur et beugla :

_-_J'vais les tuer ! J'VAIS LES TUER !

Il voulut plonger, mais il fut rattrapé par Aldébaran et se tortilla en hurlant qu'il allait trucider tous les Généraux des Mers. Poséidon écoutant cela, lui lança :

_-_Merci, mais non merci. Je tiens à garder mes généraux.

Alizea regarda dans tous les sens, vit un petit tas de gravas d'où sortait un bout noir et s'exclama :

_-_Oh ! Mais, c'est quoi le bidule noir qui sort de terre ?

Kanon se calma immédiatement et se jeta sur l'endroit montré par Alizea. Il scruta avec attention le morceau et murmura avec émotion :

_-_C'est du marbre noir.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires, prit son appareil photo et photographia avec attention les lieux. Ensuite, il prit une petite truelle, un pinceau et un tamis afin de trouver des morceaux plus petits de statue ou de temple. Saga observa avec bonheur son frère fouiller. Il travaillait vite et bien. Alors que les autres se prélassaient tranquillement et papotaient du monde et de la vie en général, Kanon sortit de sous la terre une statue, non pas d'Athéna, mais de Perséphone. Elle était en marbre noir avec des incrustations d'or massif, ses yeux étaient en saphir et elle était recouverte d'une épaisse gangue de crasse plus que millénaire. Hadès sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, c'était la troisième fois que le Dragon des Mers lui retrouvait sa Perséphone, deux fois en statue et une fois en chair et en os. Il l'adorait ce dragon, il lui avait rendu la vie et l'esprit.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Hadès voulut toucher la statue et se retrouva face à un fauve grognant et menaçant. Alizea qui était en train de gaver Shaka lui dit :

_-_Il protège la statue, elle doit être fragile. Il sait comment faire pour bien la protéger.

-Oh d'accord. Bien, merci de l'explication.

Le souverain des enfers regarda le général des mers qui recouvrait la statue de papier toilette puis de bande de plâtre humides afin de pouvoir amener la statue là où il le voulait et pouvoir la stabiliser. Quand elle fut bien protégée, il la plaça délicatement sur le sol et se tournant vers Saga lui demanda :

_-_Je peux la mettre dans la maison, pour la restaurer et la protéger ?

_-_Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Merci, Saga.

Le chevalier d'or eut un doux sourire quand il vit son frère être prêt à bondir de joie. Le Dragon des Mers fit disparaître la statue grâce à une porte dimensionnelle et l'amena dans la maison du Serpentaire. Ensuite, il reprit la fouille avec bonheur. Il espérait vraiment trouver autre chose. Gabriele observant Kanon, s'approcha et lui demanda l'autorisation de fouiller. Le Dragon des Mers lui colla tout l'attirail puis tout en fouillant lui expliqua comment fouiller sans abîmer les objets trouvés. Le Cancer alla dans un coin et se mit à creuser. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Kanon aimait tant mettre les mains dans la boue. Avec la chance du débutant, il tomba sur quelque chose. C'était jaune, recouvert au trois quart par de la terre durcie et ressemblait à un masque. Il leva la tête et appela :

_-_Kanon, Kanon ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Tous observèrent le Cancer avec stupéfaction. Il venait de demander à quelqu'un de venir, poliment. C'était impossible, jamais Gabriele du Cancer aurait fait cela. Saga pouffa de rire quand il vit la tête de son frère sortir de son trou et regarder avec curiosité Gabriele. Le Cancer avait l'air stupéfait et pour Kanon cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, l'italien avait trouvé quelque chose. Il se leva d'un bond, fila rejoindre le néophyte et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

-Re... regarde !

Kanon prit un pinceau, des instruments de dentistes et gratta délicatement la gangue de terre qui entourait l'objet. Tous les deux furent stupéfaits en voyant l'objet. C'était un magnifique masque en or avec des yeux en émeraude et le blanc des yeux était en nacre. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait une épaisse couche de terre. C'était une véritable merveille, mais il faudrait du temps pour tout nettoyer. Kanon montra au Cancer comment protéger ses trouvailles, puis envoya le masque dans la maison du Serpentaire pour le mettre à l'abri et le nettoyer. Gabriele aurait bien voulu le garder, mais il comprenait que Kanon devait le faire. C'était important ou le masque risquait de s'abîmer. Il soupira lourdement, puis décida d'aller voir s'il ne trouvait pas autre chose. Il retourna dans son trou et fut content quand il vit que Kanon venait avec lui. Le Dragon des Mers ne fit rien, mais lui expliqua comment creuser pour ne pas abîmer des objets qui pourraient être sous la terre. Gabriele écouta avec attention les conseils du marina, puis se mit au travail. Les autres observèrent les deux guerriers creuser la terre puis ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Hadès salua Athéna et les autres dieux, puis retourna en Élision afin de retrouver sa femme adorée. La journée passa tranquillement ponctué par les cris de joie de Kanon et les fous rires des chevaliers d'or. Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et le soleil commença à plonger derrière l'horizon. Alizea regarda la montre de Rhadamanthe, puis s'exclama :

_-_Bon, il est plus de 19 heures et il est temps de s'arrêter.

_-_Oh ! Non ! se plaignit Kanon.

_-_Kanon, tu es fatigué et tout le monde est fatigué. Tu pourras toujours reprendre demain.

_-_Je... je peux rester ici ?

_-_Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu es sûr d'être assez fort pour rester ici ?

_-_Je... oui, tant que Saga reste avec moi, je pourrais supporter.

_-_Bon, d'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, vous me rejoignez immédiatement aux enfers. Compris ?

_-_Oui, maman, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

_-_C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi. Sales gosses ! siffla la jeune femme avec un air faussement outré.

Kanon et Saga lui firent un grand sourire innocent, puis Alizea lança à Kanon et à Gabriele :

_-_C'est pas tout ça, mais vous devriez aller vous doucher, vous puez et vous êtes couverts de terre, tous les deux.

Le Cancer allait se plaindre, mais un regard noir plus tard, il bougonna et rejoignit sa maison. Cependant, il fut interrompu par Kanon qui lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger le site contre les intempéries et les vols. Quand ce fut fait, ils rejoignirent leur maison. Gabriele plongea avec plaisir dans un bain chaud alors que Kanon, le nez dans son carnet allait vers la treizième maison sans remarquer qu'il était accompagné par son frère et tous les autres chevaliers d'or qui le protégeaient avec la même hargne qu'ils protégeaient Athéna. Quand il fut dans la maison, Saga se mit à la cuisine et remercia mentalement sa « mère » pour lui avoir appris à faire la cuisine. Bon d'accord, il suivait la recette sur un livre, mais maintenant, ce qu'il faisait était mangeable. Il dressa la table, nettoya la maison tout en regardant avec bonheur son frère s'occuper non pas de la statue de Perséphone, mais du masque en or. Il savait ce que son frère voulait faire et il était encore étonné de la générosité de son frangin. Kanon allait nettoyer le masque, puis ensuite, il allait le rendre au Cancer. Le marina scruta avec attention le masque qu'avait sortit Gabriele afin de savoir comme le nettoyer. Il aurait pu utiliser de l'eau oxygénée, mais il grimaça quand il vit que la nacre était à l'air libre et ne supporterait pas la puissance du produit. Heureusement qu'il était patient tiens, parce que nettoyer ce masque allait lui prendre la semaine au moins et presqu'autant pour la statue. Mais bon. Il adorait son boulot. Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta violemment quand Saga lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux de l'aide, mon petit Kanon ?

Le doux dragon devint écarlate et murmura doucement :

_-_Je... je veux bien.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_-_Est-ce que tu pourrais nettoyer la statue de Perséphone ?

Saga se tourna vers la statue de marbre, puis lui demanda :

_-_Que dois-je faire pour ne pas l'abîmer ?

_-_Ça risque de te lasser.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Tu vas devoir utiliser de l'eau et des outils de dentiste.

_-_Comment je fais ça ?

Kanon se leva, alla fouiller dans ses affaires et ramena des pinceaux, des outils de dentiste et un pulvérisateur d'eau. Devant le chevalier d'or, le Dragon des Mers pulvérisa un peu d'eau sur la terre, puis gratta et un morceau tomba. Saga lança un regard désespéré vers son frère :

_-_Mais ça va me prendre des mois.

_-_Mais non, au moins une bonne semaine. Surtout tu commences par la couche extérieure sur toute la surface de la statue pour ne pas abimer le marbre en dessous. Attends-moi quand tu arriveras à la dernière couche.

Saga lui fit un sourire très jaune, puis prit les outils et commença à travailler comme lui avait montré son frère qui se concentra sur le masque. Le chevalier des Gémeaux travaillait délicatement, insultant son maître pour ne pas lui avoir appris comment faire quelque chose doucement. Il se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il maniait le pinceau, le crochet de dentiste et le pulvérisateur avec une douceur quasi surnaturelle... enfin, pour lui. Il se plongea totalement dans son œuvre et oublia le repas qui cuisait. Heureusement, il avait mis une sonnerie qui le sortit brusquement de son travail. Il était déçu, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était dessus et il n'y avait aucun changement. A part que la couche était légèrement moins épaisse. Il se tourna vers son frère et découvrit que Kanon venait juste de commencer son travail. Saga lui demanda :

_-_Tu viens de commencer ?

_-_Oui, je voulais connaître la nature de la terre et évaluer sa dureté.

_-_D'accord. Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas fait la même chose avec la statue ?

_-_Parce que l'or est mou et je dois faire attention. Si je suis trop violent, je risque de détruire définitivement cette œuvre d'art et en plus, il y a le problème de la nacre qui est encore plus fragile que l'or.

_-_Oh ! Je ne le savais pas. Mais et pour les armures d'or ?

_-_Alors là, je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait demander à Mû ou à son papounet !

Saga pouffa de rire devant l'appellation irrévérencieuse du Grand Pope.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Je suis trop curieux. Je vais aller les voir demain. Mais avant cela, va prendre ta douche et ensuite on va manger.

Kanon bougonna un peu, puis laissa son travail et alla se préparer afin de manger le bœuf bourguignon de son frère.

Rrraaaahhhh ! Il n'en pouvait plus, si ce n'était pas pour son frère qu'il adorait, il aurait depuis longtemps vaporisé cette statue mais enfin après une semaine d'enfer à manier le pinceau, cette saloperie de crochet qui crissait comme des ongles sur un tableau et le pire ce p….. de pulvérisateur qui lui foutait de l'eau plein les vêtements, il avait pratiquement terminé. Quant à Kanon, il n'avait plus de cernes sous les yeux, c'étaient de véritables conteneurs. Mais bon, la statue était quasiment terminée d'être nettoyé, et le masque allait finir sa vie dans une vitrine en plexiglas. Kanon déposa délicatement le masque dans sa protection et s'étira en baillant largement, heureux d'avoir fini de nettoyer cette petite merveille. Il tourna la tête vers son frère et vit qu'il avait presque terminé de retirer la crasse de la statue. Maintenant c'était à lui de terminer le travail, car il fallait faire vraiment attention. Avec un doux sourire, il se leva et s'exclama :

_-_Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot Saga.

Son frère lui fit un immense sourire puis lui dit tout content :

_-_Merci. Ça te dit des lasagnes ?

_-_Oh oui ! J'adore ça.

_-_Alors sus aux lasagnes.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire puis Saga alla préparer le repas. Durant toute cette semaine, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le repas, ils travaillaient toute la journée sur les deux œuvres, mais là, il allait faire un festin de roi. Ils l'avaient bien mérité. Alors qu'il était en train de préparer les ingrédients, il entendit son frère lui demander :

_-_Saga, tu n'as jamais voulu devenir archéologue ?

Le chevalier d'or pencha la tête hors de la cuisine, fronça des sourcils et lui répondit alors que Kanon était devant la statue noire :

_-_Non ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir chevalier d'or. Ce que j'aime faire, c'est t'aider et te voir t'extasier sur un morceau de poterie brisée, ou sur une gravure sur un mur. J'adore voir la passion briller dans tes yeux quand tu découvres une antiquité ou quand tu commences des fouilles. J'adore te voir courir dans la bibliothèque pour ranger les livres que tu as acheté derrière le dos du Grand Pope, j'adore voir tes yeux briller quand tu racontes l'Histoire. Voilà ce que j'aime. Laisse-moi avec une truelle et je ne saurais rien en faire, mais dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai.

Kanon l'observait avec stupéfaction tandis que ses joues se coloraient en rouges et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de larmes de bonheur. Il aimait son frère, dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il avait tellement changé, il avait accepté sa passion, il avait accepté qu'il soit différent et maintenant, il le poussait vers son destin et non plus vers le destin que lui avait promis le Sanctuaire. Saga toussota un peu, puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Kanon sécha ses larmes de joie et se mit au nettoyage du marbre. Il prit un pinceau, le trempa dans de l'eau et nettoya délicatement la surface de la statue. Il travailla sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son frère dire :

_-_Bien, les lasagnes sont presque prêtes, ça te donne le temps d'aller voir Gabriele pour lui rendre son masque et pour prendre une bonne douche quand tu seras rentré à la maison.

_-_Merci, Saga, murmura Kanon qui était surpris du fait que son frère savait ce qu'il voulait faire du masque.

Kanon lui fit un doux sourire, puis fila avec le masque entre les mains rejoindre la quatrième maison. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que les différents chevaliers d'or le suivaient pour le protéger. Milo était ému devant la douceur de son ami. Kanon était un véritable nounours, une puissance à faire frémir un dieu et le caractère d'un agneau. Une drôle de combinaison. Quand il arriva dans la maison du Cancer, Gabriele sentit l'arrivée de presque tout le Sanctuaire. Très étonné, il alla vers eux et découvrit Kanon qui lui donna un paquet. Le chevalier d'or du Cancer prit le paquet, déchira le papier et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il vit le masque qu'il avait découvert, nettoyé et mis sous verre. Il était magnifique et brillait de mille feux sous la lumière des torches. Il leva les yeux vers Kanon et sans le prévenir, le prit dans une étreinte filiale, l'étreinte de deux frères.

_-_Merci Kanon. C'est une véritable merveille. Je vais le mettre là où tout le monde pourra le voir. Et si des masques retapissent les murs, ce seront des masques comme celui-là.

_-_C'est une bonne idée, j'ai découvert des dizaines de masque. Demain, je te les descendrais. Là, je dois rentrer, Saga m'a préparé des Lasagnes et depuis que maman lui a appris à faire la cuisine, c'est super bon. Bonne nuit Gabriele.

_-_Bonne nuit, Kanon. Mon frère.

Kanon le regarda avec stupeur, puis lui fit son doux sourire de dragon inoffensif. Gabriele avait fait le premier pas et attendait la réponse de Kanon.

_-_Toi aussi, Gabriele, mon frère.

Il l'avait accepté. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il avait une raison de plus à vouloir trucider Sorrente, il avait osé toucher à son frère et il allait le payer. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il réussirait à lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Avec son célèbre sourire ironique avec une pointe de sadisme, il regarda Kanon grimper vers la treizième maison, rejoindre son jumeau. Les douze chevaliers d'or allaient être encore plus unis qu'auparavant. Ils seraient tous comme des frères et non plus comme des collègues ou des amis. Quiconque touche à l'un se fera massacrer par les autres et achevé par Alizea surtout si c'est Saga ou Kanon. Avec un léger sourire, il retourna dans sa maison et rechercha le meilleur endroit pour y mettre le masque.

Non loin de là, Kanon filait vers la maison du Serpentaire, sauta dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche qui délassa ses muscles fatigués. Quand il fut bien propre, il s'habilla et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait tranquillement. Saga lui demanda :

_-_Quand libéreras-tu la chambre de maman ?

_-_Demain, je vais donner tous les masques à Gabriele, il commence une collection de masque.

Saga lui dit :

_-_C'est une excellente idée, Gabriele pourra garder son surnom de Masque de Mort.

_-_C'est vrai, les masques sont des masques mortuaires et certain de toutes beautés. Ils sont magnifiques. Mais ils sont très fragiles. J'expliquerai à Gabriele comment s'en occuper pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre à le faire. Bon, j'espère que tu as faim, j'en ai fait pour un régiment.

Saga sortit un énorme plat de lasagnes et le déposa sur la table. Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux devant la taille du plat. Avec un grand sourire, le chevalier d'or donna à son frère une grosse plâtrée de lasagnes. Kanon pria Athéna, puis se jeta sur son assiette et dévora joyeusement ce que son frère lui avait préparé. Tout en mangeant, Kanon dit :

_-_Hmmm ! C'est vraiment bon.

_-_Merci, Kanon. C'est grâce à maman si je réussis à faire la cuisine.

_-_Alors maintenant, c'est ta maman ?

_-_Non, c'est notre maman.

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire et continuèrent à papoter tranquillement. Après un bon repas, ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés par cette journée. Les deux frères eurent une bonne nuit, Hadès continuant à travers Hypnos à calmer sa peur et ses angoisses. Quand Saga se réveilla, il vit que son frère dormait encore profondément. Avec un sourire, il décida de lui faire un bon petit déjeuner au lit. Il fit du café noir pour lui, du chocolat pour Kanon, des croissants, des pains au chocolats, des brioches avec de la confiture de fraises, du pain blanc, du miel, des œufs au plat et des tranches de bacon. Tout fier de lui, Saga alla dans la chambre de son frère, déposa le plat sur la petite table de nuit et ouvrit les volets. Kanon grogna lourdement, cligna des paupières, puis marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il eut un grand sourire et salua son jumeau en s'étirant avec l'air d'un chat sur un radiateur. Se redressant, il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit le petit déjeuner qui l'attendait. Saga s'exclama :

_-_Surprise !

_-_Merci, Saga. Je suis affamé.

_-_J'espère pour toi, car tu as dix kilos à reprendre.

_-_Tu es pire que maman, bougonna Kanon.

_-_Merci du compliment.

Saga monta sur le lit et tous les deux entamèrent le monstrueux petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il beurrait une tranche de brioche, Kanon dit à Saga :

_-_Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit, Gabriele m'a adopté comme frère et j'ai accepté.

Quelques mois auparavant, Saga aurait hurlé de rage, mais là, il voyait que les chevaliers d'or acceptaient son frère et le considéraient comme faisant partie de leur groupe. C'est pour cela qu'il dit :

_-_C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi, et même pour nous, car ainsi nous devenons tous des frères. Nous serons aussi unis que les Bronze... enfin, je veux dire les chevaliers divins.

Kanon lui dit un grand sourire, puis quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Saga alla prendre sa douche tandis que Kanon faisait la vaisselle en attendant. Ensuite, il alla faire sa toilette et s'habilla. Quand il fut prêt, il mit les cadres qui protégeaient les masques dans des caisses qu'il avait gardé, puis les cloua et écrivit sur le flanc « pour Gabriele ». Ensuite, il alla vers son frère et lui dit :

_-_Je descends les caisses.

_-_Je peux t'aider?

_-_Eh bien... si tu veux, oui. Il n'y a pas de problème.

_-_Parfait, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gabriele devant cet arrivage.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les jumeaux prirent les boîtes, puis quittèrent la treizième maison pour rejoindre la quatrième. Comme il était assez tard, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les différentes maisons et donc arrivèrent paisiblement dans la quatrième. Là, ils découvrirent que le gardien de la maison n'était pas là, mais que le masque se trouvait accroché au mur au-dessus de la sortie. C'était magnifique, le soleil tapait sur la merveille en or et tous les regards étaient portés sur lui. Kanon était émerveillé, Gabriele avait réussi à rendre au masque sa splendeur. Les jumeaux eurent un léger sourire, puis tous les deux sortirent les antiquités. Ils commencèrent en retirant les dalles qui servaient de sol et à la place y installèrent une magnifique mosaïque qu'ils protégèrent par des dalles en verres. Ensuite, ils accrochèrent les autres œuvres sur tous les murs. Après cela, ils installèrent des colonnes en marbre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le sanctuaire, puis y posèrent les dernières œuvres. Ils étaient fatigués, mais fiers de leur travail, car la maison du Cancer était superbe. Ils reprirent les boîtes qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux, puis retournèrent dans la treizième maison. Kanon était vraiment heureux et il savait que Gabriele aussi serait heureux de découvrir sa maison changée.

Arrivé dans la treizième maison, Saga eut un léger sourire quand il vit que même débarrassé des masques, la chambre d'Alizea était remplie d'antiquité. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Kanon, que vas-tu faire des autres œuvres qui sont ici ?

_-_Heu… Excellente question, je ne sais pas du tout.

_-_Il va falloir faire un inventaire afin de savoir ce que tu as et les mettre là où se trouve leur place.

_-_C'est une excellente idée.

_-_On le fait quand ?

_-_Heu… troisième tiroir du bureau à gauche.

Saga éclata de rire et dit :

_-_J'aurai dû me douter que tu l'avais déjà fait. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ouvrit le tiroir et sortie une liasse de papiers rempli de l'écriture serrée de Kanon. Il le lut silencieusement et découvrit que Kanon avait vraiment fait un travail de titan. La plus part des œuvres étaient des statues d'Athéna ou des mosaïques peu recommandable pour les chastes yeux d'une jeune déesse. Ils pourraient toujours installer les statues dans les jardins d'Athéna. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis emmenèrent des statues qu'ils installèrent dans les serres d'Aphrodite. Le chevalier des poissons fut stupéfait quand il vit arriver le chevalier des Gémeaux et le Dragon des Mers qui posèrent un cadran solaire de toute beauté. Ensuite, les deux guerriers installèrent des Caryatides à la place des simples colonnes en marbre. Aphrodite ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saga et Kanon faisaient cela, mais ça rendait un effet bœuf. Sa serre était maintenant magnifique avec des statues à la place des colonnes et un cadran solaire en plein milieu. Loin de ces visions idylliques, les jumeaux étaient en train de décider où installer les autres œuvres. Ils emmenèrent les statues représentant Athéna dans le jardin de la déesse et les mit un peu partout donnant un effet mystérieux au jardin. Ils installèrent les plus belles statues dans des endroits cachés afin qu'on découvre le secret du jardin après moult recherches et non qu'on le voit sans rien faire. Il y avait installé une statue dans un bosquet de noisetiers, une autre cachée près d'une petite grotte. Celle-là représentait Athéna qui pleurait sur le corps sans vie de sa sœur de lait, Pallas. L'atmosphère était mélancolique et propice au silence ainsi qu'au recueillement.

Peu à peu, la chambre d'Alizea se dépeuplait et le foutoir qu'avait mis Kanon disparaissait. Il ne restait plus que les mosaïques pas très catholiques. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de mosaïques plus découvertes les unes que les autres. Les deux frères ne savaient absolument pas où les mettre. Athéna pousserait des hauts cris si elle les voyait dans son Sanctuaire. Kanon eut l'idée du siècle, il avait des photos de toutes les œuvres d'art qu'il avait découvert et s'exclama :

_-_Et si on demandait à Hadès ?

_-_On devrait d'abord terminer de nettoyer et de préparer Perséphone, lui dit Saga.

_-_Tu as raison et puis comme cela, on aura une excuse pour descendre aux enfers.

Saga lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, puis tous les deux allèrent retrouver la statue et se mirent à la nettoyer. Saga faisait les mêmes gestes que son frère et moins de deux heures plus tard, tout était terminé. Saga était stupéfait, cette statue était tout bonnement magnifique. C'était une véritable merveille. Le marbre noir luisait délicatement au soleil, Saga pouvait voir de légers reflets bleus et des inclusions blanches qui rehaussaient la divine beauté de Perséphone. Kanon était vraiment fier de leur travail. Maintenant que la statue était propre, il prit du papier bulle et entoura toute la statue sous le regard étonné de son frère. En vingt minutes, la superbe statue ressemblait à une boule de plastique qui disparut dans une boite carrée. Kanon fila dans la chambre d'Alizea et prit un classeur qui regroupait les statues et les œuvres peu recommandables pour les yeux chastes d'une déesse vierge. Maintenant prêt, il retourna vers son frère et lui dit :

_-_Saga, on peut y aller ?

_-_Pas de problème. Je vais contacter Athéna.

Avant que Saga puisse penser à contacter la déesse, cette dernière était devant eux et donnait à Kanon les derniers conseils d'usage qu'une mère donne à son petit dernier qui va en colonie de vacances pour la première fois de sa vie. Saga observait la jeune fille avec stupéfaction, il faut dire que son frère avait le même âge que lui, logique, ils étaient jumeaux, mais avait quand même plus de quinze ans de différence avec la déesse qui était encore une gamine de treize, presque quatorze ans. Quand elle eut terminé de parler, la jeune fille fit disparaître la caisse et dit :

_-_Elle est devant le château d'Hadès. Je veux que vous me donniez régulièrement des nouvelles.

_-_Heu… oui déesse Athéna, balbutia Saga qui avait failli lui répondre « oui maman ! ».

Les deux frères saluèrent la déesse, puis se téléportèrent devant le château d'Hadès. Kanon bavant encore devant la façade de la forteresse d'Hadès. Se secouant, il s'approcha, frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et ils virent devant eux Pandore. La sœur d'Hadès regarda avec curiosité les deux chevaliers d'or et avant que Saga puisse dire quoi que se soit, Pandore s'exclama :

_-_Bienvenue aux enfers. Sa majesté Hadès sera ravie de votre arrivée ici. Il vous aime beaucoup vous savez. Vous lui avez rendu la vie et l'amour. Venez, venez ! Le temps va bientôt tourner à l'orage.

La sœur mortelle du dieu regarda deux caisses en bois et demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_-_Oh ! Ce sont des œuvres que j'ai trouvé dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

La jeune femme avait l'air d'être très intéressé et sur les boîtes et sur le guerrier. Saga serra les poings rongé par la jalousie, mais il prit une grande respiration et se calma. Il réfléchit en regardant la jeune femme et imagina soudain son frère avec elle. Il vit Kanon courant dans un jardin, se jetant sur un morceau de terre cuite poursuivit par Pandore rugissant sur l'état de ses vêtements couvert de terre et de boue. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il pouffa de rire et reçu des regards étonnés venant de Kanon et de Pandore. Il se connecta au cosmos de la jeune femme et lui dit par la pensée :

_-Pandore que veux-tu faire avec mon frère ?_

_-Lui faire les derniers outrages, lui mettre la corde au cou, la bague au doigt et lui donner des dizaines de petits Kanon courant dans le château. _

_-Blesse-le et sœur d'un dieu ou non, je te tuerai._

_-Si je le blesse ce ne sera pas volontaire de ma part. Je te le promets._

_-Mouais ! Mais je vais déjà avoir un spectre comme beau-père, je ne sais pas si je supporterai une spectre comme belle-sœur._

Pandore fit un grand sourire à Saga et se frotta mentalement les mains en pensant à la meilleur façon de se mettre avec le beau brun. Quelques secondes plus tard après un appel de son dieu, elle vit un sourire enjôleur vers Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Venez, sa majesté Hadès vous attend avec impatience.

Le chevalier d'or et le marina prirent les deux caisses et suivirent la jeune femme qui se fit une joie de balancer les hanches pour le plus grand amusement de Saga. Le jeune homme voyait bien que son frère était pour l'instant extasié devant les splendeurs du château. Cependant, il décrocha un instant son regard qui tomba sur le corps de Pandore. Il fut soudain fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et se mit à rougir violemment quand il vit que son frère pouffait de rire. Kanon, écarlate, regarda de nouveau les couloirs, mais son esprit montrait encore et toujours le magnifique mouvement de balancier offert par la sœur d'Hadès. Il ne pouvait savoir que l'épouse du souverain se faisait une joie de faire en sorte que le doux dragon décide de rester aux enfers jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et soit heureux parmi eux. Même s'ils étaient des dieux, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait dans les deux boîtes et ils sentaient tous les deux que c'était un coup de Zeus et d'Athéna. Le petit groupe marcha un bon moment, puis descendit les escaliers et fut emmené sur le Styx par Charon qui chantait à tue-tête. Alors que Pandore soupirait lourdement, Kanon et Saga s'étouffaient de rire. Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes de souffrance pour la jeune femme, ils arrivèrent devant l'autre rive. Kanon sécha ses yeux et lança :

_-_Charon, j'adore quand tu chantes. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, tu as une belle voix.

Le nocher des enfers se mit à rougir et repartit chantonner joyeusement transporter les âmes. Pandore lança un regard noir vers les deux guerriers, mais son expression s'adoucit quand elle regarda Kanon hilare. Le groupe continua à marcher et arriva rapidement, grâce aux raccourcis que connaissait Pandore devant les deux souverains. Hadès et Perséphone regardaient avec douceur les deux guerriers. Ils étaient aussi amusés devant l'excitation toujours plus grande de Kanon. Ils savaient que le jeune guerrier était très impatient à l'idée de leur montrer ses œuvres. Perséphone murmura avec délicatesse :

_-_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Kanon du Dragon des Mers et Saga des Gémeaux. Que peut-on pour vous ?

_-_Rien ! En fait, c'est nous qui ont quelque chose pour vous. Saga a fait un excellent travail et maintenant nous allons pouvoir vous rendre ce quelque chose, répondit Kanon.

Les deux souverains ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire Kanon. Le jeune guerrier avec l'aide de son frère ouvrit la plus grande caisse et montra une boule de papier bulle. Avec délicatesse, Kanon et Saga retirèrent la protection et apparut devant Hadès et Perséphone la magnifique statue de la déesse des enfers. Hadès sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant son aimée devant lui. Elle était magnifique ressemblant à la véritable déesse. Perséphone se leva avec grâce et enlaça Kanon, puis Saga et après leur avoir embrassé sur les deux joues leur dit :

_-_Merci, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remercier.

_-_Eh bien, il y a bien un moyen, murmura Kanon.

_-_Lequel ? demanda Hadès qui cessa de scruter avec bonheur la statue.

Les deux guerriers ouvrirent l'autre caisse et dévoila le contenu. Perséphone ouvrit de grands yeux et plaça immédiatement sa main sur ceux de son époux devant le spectacle que montraient les mosaïques plus qu'explicites. La déesse dit avec délicatesse :

_-_Ce sont de superbes œuvres, mais je ne laisserai pas des œuvres aussi dévêtues dans mon royaume.

Kanon soupira et demanda :

_-_Mais où va-t-on pouvoir les mettre ? Je sais qu'Athéna refusera aussi de les avoir.

_-_C'est sûr. Et bien, vous avez le Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite et celui de Poséidon.

Kanon blêmit d'un coup et fit un pas en arrière. La peur se lisait dans son regard, mais Perséphone intransigeante lui dit :

_-_Kanon, tu dois faire quelque chose, car tu ne seras jamais prêt et tu seras à jamais bloqué par cette attaque. Tu ne dois pas laisser à Sorrente la victoire. Le fait de dépasser cette peur te fera vaincre.

Kanon serra le poing puis son regard bleu océan devint plus sombre, une lueur de combativité s'y alluma. Saga était fier de son frère. Il était prêt à aller au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Saga demanda :

_-_Vos majestés, nous allons au Sanctuaire de Poséidon, mais peut-on emmener notre mère ? Heu… je veux dire, Alizea ?

_-_Avec plaisir, murmura Hadès.

_-_Merci majesté Hadès.

Les deux guerriers remercièrent les souverains et Kanon vit une mosaïque s'envoler et le placer dans les mains du souverain des enfers. Perséphone allait s'insurger jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que c'était une représentation d'eux dans une position indécente. La déesse rougit légèrement, mais ne dit plus un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien chevalier d'or et spectre intérimaire apparut et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Kanon lui dit :

_-_Je veux aller au Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

_-_Qui y a-t-il là-bas ?

_-_Heu… eh bien, je voudrai voir si Poséidon accepterait des œuvres d'art un peu érotique.

_-_Un peu ? C'est de la pornographie antique oui, s'exclama Perséphone pour le plus grand amusement de son époux.

Alizea regarda son fils avec fierté. Enfin, il allait pouvoir lutter contre sa peur et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

_-_Bien. Je viens avec toi.

_-_Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Vous partirez immédiatement, murmura le souverain des enfers.

_-_Peut-on rester encore un peu, j'ai un petit problème au tribunal.

_-_D'accord. Mais ensuite vous partirez pour le Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

_-_Merci votre majesté.

Alizea lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, puis les trois guerriers et la boîte disparut d'un coup pour le tribunal des enfers. Quand ils apparurent, Alizea beugla :

_-_Salut la Compagnie.

Kanon pouffa de rire devant la tête de Runes qui avait l'air d'être prêt à mordre. Saga regarda son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Runes déteste le bruit. Seiya s'était amusé à faire un bruit d'enfer, sans jeu de mot, durant la bataille d'Hadès.

_-_Bande de gamins immatures, grogna Saga sans voir que le Balrog était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Alizea tira joyeusement la langue à Saga avant de le serrer contre elle, comme elle le faisait souvent avec Kanon. Après une étreinte de quelques secondes, Alizea s'écarta, puis se tourna vers Runes et lui demanda :

_-_Alors que se passe-t-il, Runes ?

_-_C'est lui, répondit Runes en montrant une âme sombre mais pas noir, pure mais tourmentée.

Alizea prit le livre des mains de Runes et grogna :

_-_Pas bon ça.

_-_Comment cela ? demanda Saga.

_-_Malgré son apparence maléfique, c'est un enfant parfaitement pur de cœur mais souillé de corps.

_-_Comment ? demanda Runes.

_-_C'est ce qui se passe quand un enfant est brisé et qu'il abandonne. Tu as lu le livre Runes ?

_-_Je n'arrivai pas à l'ouvrir comme si une force m'empêchait de découvrir son contenu. De plus, le livre s'est fermé quand l'âme est apparue.

_-_Etrange, très étrange. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant a été abusé par son oncle depuis ses quatre ans jusqu'à ce qu'il se défenestre à l'anniversaire de ses huit ans, murmura Alizea dégoûtée et furieuse qu'un adulte ose faire cela à un enfant innocent.

Kanon se mit à trembler et Saga le serra fort contre lui en murmurant :

_-_Personne ne te touchera plus. Je te jure que je massacrerais le premier qui osera t'approcher.

_-_Merci Saga, chuchota Kanon en cachant son visage blême dans le cou de son jumeau.

Saga avait encore plus envie d'aller au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour trucider Sorrente encore et encore et ensuite après l'avoir fait revenir des enfers, l'envoyer se balader définitivement dans une dimension de son choix avec une belle petite galaxian explosion en cadeau. Il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de haïr autant un être humain que cet enfoiré de marina. Il cajola tendrement son frère tout en ayant une idée magnifique pour calmer son frangin. Pendant ce temps, Alizea demandait à Runes :

_-_Est-il possible de libérer la souffrance d'une âme et de l'envoyer sur un mortel ?

_-_Heu… ?

_-_Hein ? demanda Saga.

_-_On va purifier ce môme et faire en sorte que cette souffrance atroce soit reportée sur son cher tonton avec interdiction de mourir bien sûr. Hors de question que ce sale enfoiré puisse se sortir de là sans avoir à payer au maximum et le plus longtemps possible.

_-_ça peut se faire, répondit Runes avec un léger sourire satanique.

Kanon demanda doucement au spectre du Balrog :

_-_Avez-vous eu un certain Mark du Cerbère ?

Runes se tourna vers Alizea qui accepta d'un signe de tête. Le spectre lui dit :

_-_Oui, on l'a eu. Il était en sale état. Il a été condamné au Cocyte sur ordre de Zeus après qu'Athéna le lui ait demandé. Son âme était totalement souillée, il a perdu tout cosmos et a eu l'interdiction de se réincarner un jour. Il y restera jusqu'à la fin des temps en subissant des souffrances sans fin.

Kanon sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et murmura :

_-_Athéna m'a défendu.

Runes et Alizea eurent un léger sourire en voyant le bonheur qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune guerrier. Loin de là, Athéna fut un peu triste d'avoir perdu son guerrier six mois par an, mais elle était heureuse que Kanon l'aime comme avant et était tout à fait d'accord avec la jeune femme pour punir l'homme. D'ailleurs, elle se connecta avec Hadès et lui expliqua l'idée d'Alizea. Hadès était déjà au courant, étant omniscient en son royaume et fut surpris en entendant sa nièce lui expliquer qu'elle voulait que cet homme subisse ce que cet enfant subissait, mais en pire. Le souverain des enfers se mit à sourire avec un air des plus sadiques et lança le sort. Au tribunal des enfers, les spectres, marinas et chevaliers d'or observèrent l'âme devenir de plus en plus pure, jusqu'au point de devenir d'une magnifique couleur blanche. Quand il fut totalement libéré de sa souffrance, Alizea s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour mon bonhomme.

L'enfant la regardait avec curiosité et répondit avec timidité :

_-_Bonjour madame ? Où je suis ?

_-_Tu es à la limite entre les enfers et le paradis.

_-_Je vais aller en enfer ?

_-_Oh non mon bonhomme, tu vas directement au paradis, mais ici, on l'appelle l'Elision.

_-_Pourquoi je suis ici ?

_-_Parce que tu souffrais alors nous t'avons libéré de ta souffrance et maintenant, tu peux savourer pleinement le bonheur d'être en Elision.

_-_Merci Madame.

_-_De rien mon bonhomme, tu vois le monsieur avec son armure bizarre ? lui dit-elle en pointant Sylphide.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu vas le suivre, il va t'emmener directement devant les portes de l'Elision et là, tu seras pleinement heureux.

_-_Merci madame. Au revoir madame.

La jeune âme disparut, puis Hadès, Athéna, Perséphone et Zeus observèrent sur terre les effets de la malédiction sur l'oncle de l'enfant. Dans une grande ville dans le monde, un homme que son entourage pensait être bon et doux, se mit à hurler de douleur. En effet, une souffrance intolérable venait d'apparaître au plus profond de son être comme si quelque chose venait de pénétrer avec violence son intimité. La douleur était telle qu'il voulait mourir. Il se traina jusqu'à son bureau sortit son arme, arma le chien, posa la gueule de l'arme sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente…

Mais rien. Il n'y eut aucune détonation, aucune balle ne percuta son crâne, il n'y eut qu'un déclic comme les quatorze autre fois. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au moment où il tentait une énième fois de se libérer de cette douleur, chez le père effondré, des photographies extrêmement compromettantes pour son frère apparurent de nulle part, montrant sa perversité innommable. Le père épleuré voyant ces horreurs devint comme fou. Il alla chercher son fusils, prit sa voiture et fonça chez son frère. Arrivé là-bas, il défonça la porte et tira sur sa monstruosité de frère mais par un miracle, la victime du père n'eut rien… enfin, à part que ses parties génitales furent totalement explosées par la puissance du coup de feu. Malgré le fait qu'il ait attaqué son frère, il n'eut aucun problème avec la justice ce qu'il ne fut pas le cas pour son frangin qui se retrouva en prison. Il fut celui qui ramassait le plus la savonnette jusqu'au moment où il choppa le SIDA. A partir de ce moment, ses bourreaux utilisèrent des préservatifs. Pendant de très longues années, il regretta sincèrement les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir à son neveu.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu le futur de ce monstre, Hadès et les dieux repartirent dans leur Sanctuaire. Arrivé dans les enfers, Hadès donna l'ordre à Alizea de rejoindre le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Les trois guerriers arrivèrent en quelques secondes sous l'océan. Quand ils arrivèrent sous l'eau, ils virent face à eux Kassa des Lyumniades. Le général des Mers regarda à droite et à gauche, puis se transforma en Misty du Lézard et se mit à marcher en balançant exagérément les hanches comme une femme. Il fit semblant de trébucher et se mit à crier comme une fille. Il hurla en se tenant la main comme si on la lui avait coupée.

_-_J'ai mal ! Je souffre ! C'est la fin du monde ! J'ai un ongle cassé !

La surprise fit exploser de rire Kanon et Kassa redevint lui-même en s'exclamant :

_-_Tadaaaaa !

_-_C'était génial Kassa, tu ressemblais vraiment à Misty.

_-_Merci, merci. Je m'aime, je vous aime tous. Non, non pas de photo, je suis trop timide.

Saga explosa lui aussi de rire alors qu'Alizea regardait son ancien ennemi avec curiosité. Il avait tellement changé et avait totalement accepté son fils. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait bien à Misty. Kanon sécha ses larmes de rire et lui demanda :

_-_Comment vas-tu ?

_-_C'est moi qui devrais te le demander ? Tu n'as pas maigri toi ?

_-_Heu… un petit peu, oui.

_-_Un petit peu ? Tu as dû perdre au moins dix kilos.

Saga et Alizea ricanèrent alors que Kassa enguirlandait Kanon. Après avoir tapé sur les doigts du doux dragon, Kassa demanda :

_-_Bon, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_-_Eh bien, on a des œuvres d'art et on voudrait savoir si sa majesté Poséidon voudrait les avoir ?

Il sursauta quand la voix de son dieu lui dit :

_-Viens au pilier central mon petit Kanon, emmène ton frère et ta mère avec toi et dit à Kassa que j'ai adoré son jeu. _

Avec un léger sourire, Kanon dit à Kassa ce que lui avait dit Poséidon et le général des mers devint écarlate. Puis il lui dit :

_-_Allez mon petit dragon, Poséidon doit nous attendre. Suivez-moi, mauvaise troupe.

Accompagné par les autres, Kassa se dirigea vers le pilier central. Saga observa avec attention le Sanctuaire et dit à Kanon :

_-_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes le Sanctuaire sous-marin. C'est vraiment magnifique. Mais si tu pouvais trouver des œuvres d'Athéna tu pourrais nous les envoyer ?

_-_Je… il se tut d'un coup quand il vit devant lui Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique.

Saga et Alizea se placèrent devant le dragon des mers et montrèrent leur cosmos, menaçant réellement le général devant eux. Sorrente fit un pas vers eux, quand Kassa devint Kanon et cracha à son collègue ses quatre vérités, il lui crachait les sentiments cachés de Kanon, ce que le Dragon des Mers voulait lui dire sans oser le faire. Il le démolissait sans utiliser une seule fois ses poings. Saga et Alizea emmenèrent Kanon loin de Sorrente, et furent rattrapés quelques secondes plus tard par Kassa qui dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_Il pleure.

_-_Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait cela ? chuchota Kanon.

_-_Parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il pensait que tu te moquais de lui.

_-_Mais je ne l'aime pas. C'est Pandore que j'…. heu…

_-_Tiens, tiens, tiens. Alors comme cela, Pandore va bien devenir ma belle-sœur. Intéressant. Bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire, s'exclama Saga.

Les guerriers continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent enfin devant Poséidon. Le souverain des océans regarda avec impatience la boîte et fut extasié devant ce que Kanon et Saga avaient ramené. Personne ne fit attention à Kassa qui marmonnait avec Bian et Isaak. Il adorait et demanda à des jeunes filles de les amener dans toutes les chambres de son palais. Maintenant que c'était terminé, Poséidon demanda :

_-_Alors Kanon que veux-tu faire ?

Le jeune homme qui y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait fait face par l'intermédiaire de Kassa, à Sorrente, serra les poings, releva la tête et s'exclama :

_-_Je veux retrouver l'Atlantide.

Saga et Alizea explosèrent de rire, alors que Kassa hurlait de joie ayant gagné son pari avec Bian et Izaak. Enfin, Kanon était vraiment de retour. Poséidon avec un doux sourire lui dit :

_-_J'ai hâte de découvrir tes découvertes, mon petit Kanon. Retourne au Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin de prendre tes affaires et reviens ici avec ton frère et ta mère.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Kanon repartit avec sa famille les yeux dans le vague, comme il le faisait avant l'attaque. Il se retrouva au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et les chevaliers d'or virent une flèche filer vers les hauteurs. Saga et Alizea remontèrent plus calmement en parlant de ce que Kassa avait fait à Kanon. Pour les deux, le jeune homme avait gagné le droit d'être un ami pour Kanon. Ils traversèrent la maison du Bélier, vide, celle du Taureau, vide, celle des Gémeaux vide (logique) et entrèrent dans la maison de Gabriele. Les deux nouveaux furent stupéfaits quand ils virent que tous les chevaliers étaient dans la maison du Cancer. Ils entrèrent dans le temple et Alizea s'arrêta brusquement. Le temple était magnifique, il ressemblait à un musée des masques. Le plus beau était accroché au mur au-dessus de la porte, il était en or. Saga lui dit :

_-_C'est Gabriele qui a trouvé le masque et c'est Kanon qui y a travaillé sur une grosse semaine.

_-_Mon père serait heureux s'il voyait sa maison ainsi, murmura Alizea.

Gabriele qui s'approchait derrière elle eut un grand sourire, il s'était fait pardonner, enfin. Saga dit à la « jeune » femme.

_-_Tu sais que Gabriele est amoureux de toi.

_-_Mais non, c'est l'amour éphémère d'un enfant avec sa maîtresse. Ce n'est pas un véritable amour.

_-_Mais…

_-_Elle a raison, j'ai grandi et maintenant je sais qui partagera ma vie.

_-_Qui ? demanda Alizea.

_-_C'est Shaïna. Je l'aime à la folie. Et Athéna a accepté mon amour pour Shaïna, leur dit Gabriele avec un sourire amoureux. Mais que faites-vous là ?

_-_Kanon va aller chercher l'Atlantide.

Gabriele les regarda avec curiosité puis demanda à Saga :

_-_Ne me dit pas qu'il a réussi à te convaincre d'aller chercher un continent perdu depuis 10 000 ans ?

_-_Comment veux-tu que je puisse résister à un seul de ses regards de chiots. Ça me fait craquer à chaque fois.

_-_Et toi ? Qu'as-tu comme excuse ?

_-_Je ne le laisserais pas seul, même si c'est avec son frère. Il est mentalement très fragile et le premier qui tentera de le toucher aura le voyage de sa vie en enfer.

_-_Vous allez où ?

_-_Au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

_-_Mais et pour Sorrente ? Kanon est au courant ?

_-_Oui, il a rencontré Kassa qui a démoli Sorrente et sans utiliser la force.

_-_Je crois que je commence à l'aimer ce Général des mers. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il y a un Kanon à surveiller.

_-_Tu as raison. Salut et ne fait pas de folie avec ta tigresse.

Les deux guerriers eurent un sourire devant le rougissement du chevalier d'or du Cancer, puis reprirent leur montée pour retrouver Kanon. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la treizième maison, ils virent Kanon courir dans tous les sens pour prendre toutes ses affaires. Alizea eut un doux sourire, puis se tournant vers Saga lui demanda :

_-_Saga, tu peux aller faire ton sac ? Ne prend que le minimum.

_-_Bien maman.

_-_Et pourrais-tu faire celui de ton frère ?

_-_D'accord.

Le jeune homme alla rejoindre sa chambre qui était aussi celle de Kanon et fit ses bagages. En quelques secondes tout était terminé et il rejoignit Alizea. Là, il découvrit une montagne de… trucs. Alizea regardait son fils avec stupéfaction, puis s'exclama :

_-_Kanon ! Lâche ce porte-manteau !

Avant que le jeune homme puisse se plaindre, il fut vrillé par un regard noir et ne put qu'accepter de se calmer. En quelques minutes, les trois guerriers se retrouvèrent dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Le souverain des sept mers était ravi en voyant son guerrier en face de lui. Avec un grand sourire, il leur dit :

_-_Vous êtes libres de visiter tout le Sanctuaire.

_-_Merci, votre majesté.

En un centième de seconde, les trois guerriers avaient disparu filant vers le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Tout en courant, Saga demanda à son frère :

_-_Où va-t-on ?

_-_Au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, ce sera notre base arrière. Car d'après mes recherches, l'Atlantide se trouvait dans l'Atlantique mais où ?

_-_Eh bien nous allons ratisser toute la région de long en large, décida Alizea.

Heureusement qu'ils allaient à la vitesse de la lumière car ainsi ils purent travailler sur une plus grande surface de terrain. Cependant, il leur fallut quand même toute la journée pour découvrir une large crevasse à plus de trois mille kilomètres du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Kanon voulut y aller, mais Alizea fut intransigeante et lui ordonna de rejoindre le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Le jeune homme bougonna et quand il arriva devant le pilier qu'il avait protégé durant des années, il fut surpris en voyant Minos qui tournait en rond en insultant encore et toujours Sorrente pour être responsable de sa mutation dans un Sanctuaire plein d'eau et Rhadamanthe qui les attendait et discutait avec son ex-collègue. Saga fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, le spectre s'agenouilla devant Alizea, sortit une petite boîte et l'ouvrit faisant découvrir à tous son précieux contenu. Le juge leva les yeux vers son amante et lui demanda :

_-_Alizea d'Asclépios, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

La jeune femme qui avait pensé qu'elle ne se marierait jamais avec l'homme de sa vie, sentit une larme couler le long de ses joues et murmura ému :

_-_Oui, je le veux.

Alors que Saga et Kanon serraient les poings jaloux comme des poux, Rhadamanthe plaça une magnifique bague en argent avec un diamant serti entouré par quatre saphirs. La bague était une véritable merveille et devant les jumeaux écœurés, elle embrassa tendrement le juge des enfers scellant ainsi leur promesse d'union. Minos était stupéfait en voyant cela. Voulant tout savoir, il les invita à entrer et pu tout savoir en faisant parler ses collègues. Il fut dégoûté d'avoir raté la course poursuite entre les deux juges.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil sans avoir fait des folies de leur corps, Kanon, Saga et Alizea quittèrent le pilier et filèrent rejoindre la faille après que la jeune femme ait embrassé langoureusement son juge. La jeune femme était contente, car ce soir il viendrait la retrouver là où elle serait. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes de course, ils arrivèrent devant la faille qui pourrait cacher le continent perdu de l'Atlantide, Kanon était surexcité devant les deux autres guerriers heureux de retrouver leur fils et frère. Alizea regarda autour d'eux, puis s'exclama :

_-_Bon, vous êtes prêts les enfants ?

_-_Oui, maman, se moquèrent les deux hommes.

Alizea leur tira la langue en retour, puis plongea dans la faille en mettant son cosmos en mode lampe de poche. Les deux autres la suivirent sans problème grâce à la lumière intense du cosmos de la jeune femme. En moins de dix secondes, ils arrivèrent au fond de la faille et virent non pas des murs, mais une grotte immense très haute de plafond. Kanon était un peu déçu, car il n'y avait aucune preuve que quelque chose avait été construit par l'homme. Soudain, Saga regarda le sol et demanda :

_-_Kanon ? C'est normal que le sol soit aussi plat ?

Le jeune homme regarda le sol et vit avec un bonheur de plus en plus grand que le sol avait été totalement nivelé et qu'il était impossible que la nature ait réussi à faire un travail avec autant de précision. Il sortit un gros pinceau et frotta délicatement le sol. Les deux autres s'approchèrent et découvrirent en même temps que Kanon des dalles parfaitement ajustée qui ne pouvaient être que l'œuvre de l'homme. Il sortit son appareil et mitrailla ce qu'il y avait sur le sol. Quand il se mit à genoux pour balayer le sol avec son pinceau, Saga et Alizea lancèrent une magnifique Another Dimension qui envoya le sable et la poussière dans une autre dimension. Kanon regarda avec horreur l'abomination que venait de faire les deux guerriers. La fureur du Dragon des Mers explosa et quand il voulut leur envoyer une Galaxian Explosion bien sentie, Saga hurla :

_-_Kanon, fais pas le con ! Tu vas démolir le site.

Le nom de l'attaque s'évanouit au sortir de sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Au moins, le sol était totalement dégagé montrant un dallage des plus magnifiques. Alors qu'Alizea et Saga montaient le camp, Kanon photographiait, dessinait et lançait des regards noirs vers les deux autres. Le temps passa, une semaine, deux semaines, un mois où Saga et Alizea se relayaient auprès du Dragon des Mers. Saga restait une semaine avec son frère tandis qu'Alizea allait faire des folies de son corps avec Rhadamanthe. Le juge était fou de joie en voyant le corps de son aimée s'arrondir doucement preuve qu'elle portait la vie. Alors qu'un mois venait de s'écouler, Alizea et Rhadamanthe décidèrent de rester la nuit sur le site. Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser avec passion, Saga lui faisait un Sudoku. Dans le silence, Kanon s'exclama :

_-_ça y est, j'ai fini.

Il leva la tête et vit Saga en train de mâchouiller son crayon à papier en lisant le journal et entendait sa mère et Rhadamanthe parler mariage. Mais personne ne faisait ne faisait attention à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait la même chose avec son frère et il avait honte de lui. Il s'approcha de son frère et le fit sursauter en le serrant contre lui.

_-_Je suis désolé Saga.

_-_De quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Je suis désolé de t'ignorer comme cela, ça te fait du mal et puis tu es tout seul.

_-_Kanon, te voir aussi vivant, courant dans tous les sens, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je reconnais qu'au début je jalousais ta bibliothèque et tes instruments. Mais maintenant, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne fais pas cela volontairement. Tu es tellement passionné que tu oublies le monde qui t'entoure.

Kanon écarlate en se rendant compte que son frère le connaissait mieux que lui. Saga caressa tendrement les cheveux de son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Mais et si tu trouves l'Atlantide ? Que vas-tu faire de ton temps ?

_-_Il y a beaucoup de chose à découvrir de part le monde, la ville d'Ys sur les côtes françaises, l'eldorado en Amérique Latine et aussi des œuvres à découvrir dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et de Poséidon.

_-_Je sais maintenant que tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à faire.

Kanon prit soudain la main de son frère, et l'emmena sous la tente pour se pelotonner contre lui comme il le faisait quand il était tout petit. L'ancien pope serra son jumeau à l'étouffer. Cela faisait très longtemps, depuis leur prime jeunesse qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés de la sorte. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un câlin, ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés. En quelques minutes, Kanon s'endormit contre Saga. Ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et lui embrassait régulièrement le haut du crâne et sur les tempes. Kanon était tellement fragile. Saga avait tellement peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Il savait qu'une épreuve de plus et son jumeau s'ôterait la vie et ça c'était hors de question. Il s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard.

Quand Alizea et Rhadamanthe se quittèrent, la jeune femme vit la plus belle des visions, Saga et Kanon dormant l'un contre l'autre comme des enfants innocents. Elle alla chercher l'appareil photo de Kanon et les photographia. Le déclic réveilla Saga qui grogna en voyant l'appareil photo entre les mains de sa « mère » de cœur.

_-_Quelle heure est-il ? grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

_-_Il est neuf heures du matin. Je vais aller préparer le repas.

_-_Merci, je vais réveiller la marmotte.

La jeune femme repartit. La jeune femme quitta la tente et entendit des éclats de rire quand Saga se jeta sur son frère et se mit à le chatouiller traitreusement. Elle adorait les entendre rire. Presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux frères rejoignirent Alizea, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop rigolé. Ils furent très surpris quand ils découvrirent un petit déjeuné monstrueux qui les attendait. Saga se tourna vers Alizea et lui demanda :

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Rhadamanthe, il nous a approvisionnés.

_-_Pour un peu, je l'embrasserai, s'exclama Kanon qui avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait de moins en moins de vivre.

_-_Essaie, ce serait amusant de voir sa tête si tu fais cela, rétorqua Alizea.

Tous les trois se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire avant de commencer à manger.

_-_Maintenant que tu as exploré de fond en comble cette grotte, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait suivre le tunnel du fond pour voir où il débouche.

_-_Ok ! Mais qu'on soit prêt à tout. Dans les films que Saori regarde, les gentils se font toujours massacrer dans les couloirs.

Kanon pouffa de rire et demanda :

_-_Tu as regardé un film d'horreur avec la déesse Athéna ?

_-_Oui, quand elle a commencé à hurler de terreur en voyant le méchant courser les gentils et les trucider. C'était heu… la momie de 1930. Très bien fait en tout cas, même s'il était en noir et blanc.

Tout en riant, ils rangèrent leurs affaires, puis repartirent vers le fond de la grotte où se trouvait le début d'un tunnel encore plus noir que le Tartare. Cosmos en mode lampe de poche, ils avançaient tranquillement laissant Kanon observer les murs et les plafonds. Quand soudain ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Grognant, ils firent demi-tour, puis rejoignirent un autre tunnel qui se situait à une trentaine de mètres de l'autre. Ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant un éboulement. Saga était énervé, car la clé du mystère de cette grotte ne pouvait se trouver que dans ce tunnel étant donné qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Kanon se demandait quoi faire quand un serpent de flamme fit fondre la roche tout en renforçant les plafonds. Alizea s'effondra, une douleur sourde explosant dans son ventre. Saga et Kanon la rattrapèrent et l'adossèrent contre le mur. Saga lui dit :

_-_Maman, tu portes la vie maintenant. Tu ne peux plus t'amuser comme avant avec tes pouvoirs et surtout pas envoyer des attaques de feu. Reposes-toi. D'ailleurs, on va tous se reposer.

_-_Je vais faire à manger.

Kanon fit rapidement à manger et tous les trois mangèrent ce qu'il avait préparé. Il devint écarlate quand Saga lui dit :

_-_C'est toujours aussi bon. Tu aurais plutôt dû ouvrir un restaurant au lieu de te lancer dans l'archéologie.

_-_C'est vrai, c'est délicieux, rajouta Alizea.

_-_Je… heu…

_-_Toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois, se moqua gentiment Saga.

_-_Eh oui. C'est toujours le petit garçon timide qui se cachait derrière toi. Et toi, toujours le grand frère qui protège l'être qui compte le plus au monde pour toi.

Kanon fit un doux sourire vers les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui et leur dit :

_-_Merci.

_-_Bon, êtes-vous prêts à continuer votre quête ?

Tous se levèrent et repartirent vers la découverte du couloir et de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Plus ils avançaient, plus les murs changeaient. De roche brute, ils passaient en pierres taillées avec art, ciselées comme de la dentelle. Des gravures apparaissaient, des moulures, des peintures, des merveilles que l'homme n'avait pas vues depuis plus de 11 000 ans. Sur le sol, les dalles avaient laissé la place aux mosaïques. Ils étaient de plus en plus excités, car ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ils se rapprochaient d'un trésor. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, leurs pas qui étaient étouffés résonnèrent dans une salle qui devait être gigantesque. Saga demanda à sa mère :

_-_Maman, tu peux lancer la morsure du soleil ?

Alizea ferma les yeux, puis son armure la recouvrit et au bout de quelques secondes elle lança son attaque et la puissante luminosité éclaira une véritable merveille. Ce fut furtif, ce fut magique et se fut en courant qu'ils repartirent rejoindre la surface. Ils couraient à la vitesse de la lumière, se téléportèrent devant le palais de Poséidon et ce dernier se retrouva avec un gamin de 30 ans, d'un mètre quatre vingt huit pour quatre vingt kilos dans les bras. Kanon, c'était lui, serra le dieu à l'étouffer, puis le relâcha et sauta dans tous les sens. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûre, les deux autres étaient au courant.

_-_On l'a trouvé !

_-_Trouvé quoi ? demanda le dieu encore stupéfait.

_-_L'ATLANTIDE! On a trouvé l'Atlantide.

_-_Quoi ?!

Tous étaient stupéfaits de ce fait, personne ne fit attention à Kassa qui se frottait les mains et zyeutait les autres marinas prêt à ramasser la mise.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Le temps était passé depuis la découverte de Kanon. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin avait maintenant l'habitude de voir le terrible Dragon des Mers courir dans tous les sens pour faire des recherches sur la mythique Atlantide. Alizea avait aussi l'habitude de rejoindre son fils adoptif, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à venir car le renflement de son ventre montrait qu'elle était enceinte de six mois. Rhadamanthe l'accompagnait souvent et était aux petits soins pour sa future femme et surtout, il était extrêmement jaloux. Il ne supportait pas quand un homme s'approchait d'elle. D'ailleurs il avait failli déclencher une guerre quand, avec l'aide de Saga, il tenta de détruire le pauvre Bian qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui taper le dos un peu violemment. Les dieux avaient réussi à calmer les choses, mais maintenant, Alizea devait rester avec Téthys afin de calmer les ardeurs de Rhadamanthe et des jumeaux. Pendant ce temps, les dieux organisaient le mariage du siècle, le mariage de la terre et des enfers après celui qui avait lié l'océan et les enfers, le mariage de Kanon et de Perséphone qui avait réussi à obtenir des dieux qu'il passe la nuit en enfer afin que la sœur mortelle du dieu lui offre les petits Kanon qu'elle désirait tant.

Les dieux se disputaient afin de créer le plus beau mariage et aussi savoir où l'enfant irait quand sera venu pour lui le moment de s'entraîner. Athéna gagna en arguant qu'elle avait perdu son chevalier d'or et qu'elle avait une maison de libre et donc que son treizième temple était vide alors que son chevalier était toujours vivant même si elle était pour le moment sous les ordres d'Hadès. Zeus fut d'accord avec elle et donc, le fils du spectre et du chevalier d'or serait le nouveau chevalier d'or d'Asclépios. Mais par ordre de Zeus et à la différence des autres chevaliers d'or, la charge de chevalier d'Asclépios se transmettrait de père en fils et de mère en fille, mais tous seraient choisis par la déesse Athéna. Les autres dieux acceptèrent à une seule condition, le chevalier d'Asclépios n'œuvrerait que pour la paix entre les dieux. Zeus fut parfaitement d'accord pour cela. Les dieux voulurent en discuter, mais Aphrodite s'exclama :

-Nous avons autre chose à faire et à penser de plus important.

Zeus demanda :

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Mais la robe de mariée de la jeune Alizea.

Les dieux masculins se regardèrent, puis Zeus lança :

-Bon, nous allons vous...

-Ah non ! Si nous, nous occupons de la robe, vous se sera du costume du marié, ordonna Héra.

Zeus aurait pu se disputer avec sa femme, mais il décida d'accepter. Il se rassit et les dieux discutèrent et dessinèrent les vêtements ainsi que les décorations du futur mariage. Perséphone eut un sourire en voyant les dieux discuter pour le mariage d'un couple d'humain, même s'ils étaient considérés comme les guerriers les plus puissants. Le temps passa rapidement, si rapidement que les intéressés furent très étonnés quand arriva le jour béni de leur mariage.

Alizea se regardait dans la glace, son corps déformé par sa grossesse recouvert par une magnifique robe blanche cousue d'or, de perles et de diamants. Les dieux s'étaient déchainés dans cette robe qui, malgré sa richesse, était d'une grande simplicité. Athéna était heureuse, enfin l'un de ses chevaliers se mariait. Mais bon, c'était quand même sur son ordre qu'aucun chevalier de son ordre ne pouvait se marier. C'est donc avec délicatesse et avec une chaise qu'elle posa le voile de la mariée sur le front de la future mariée. Maintenant que la future épouse était prête, le mariage pouvait commencer.

La cérémonie avait lieu dans un endroit neutre, le temple d'Aphrodite à Corinthe. L'endroit était merveilleux et souvent, les regards des mâles étaient portés sur les corps des servantes de la déesse de l'amour. Alizea eut un sourire quand, marchant sur un chemin tapissé de fleurs d'immortel, elle vit que son futur époux ne regardait qu'elle et personne d'autre, même pas la déesse de l'amour. Héra eut un sourire en sachant que cet homme serait parfaitement fidèle à son épouse et n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il risquerait sa peau s'il osait le faire. Le chevalier d'or n'était pas l'un des plus puissants pour rien.

Bientôt, les deux futurs époux étaient face à face et la cérémonie put commencer. Les deux amoureux écoutaient avec attention le maître des dieux et de la cérémonie, Zeus, qui demanda :

_-_ Rhadamanthe du Wyvern voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Alizea d'Asclépios ici présente ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alizea d'Asclépios voulez-vous prendre pour époux Rhadamanthe du Wyvern ici présent ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Si quelqu'un dans la salle à une raison pour empêcher cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence terrible résonna dans le palais d'Aphrodite et personne n'objecta. Le roi des dieux dit avec un immense sourire :

_-_Au nom des pouvoirs qui sont miens. Je vous déclare mari et femme. Rhadamanthe, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Maintenant, enfin, les deux amoureux étaient mariés, leur bonheur était total. Ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble et quand le temps sera venu pour Alizea de passer le flambeau, son fils aura la tâche de poursuivre son devoir mais avec en plus l'ordre de calmer les dieux afin d'empêcher les guerres saintes. Ces Chevaliers d'or entreraient alors dans la légende, devenant des guerriers puissants et indépendants qui sacrifieraient souvent leur vie pour la paix.

FIN


End file.
